Check Yes Or No
by fluffymello
Summary: When summer comes, new things begin and old things start again. Will some things be to good to be true?
1. Not bitter, mad

_Disclamier: i dont own Degrassi, becasue if i did mike lobel and daniel clark would be sitting right next to me. _

**A/N: Hey this is my first fan fic that ive actually posted. Im not that much of a writer so excuse that. i guess. Neways in this story Manny is Mexican-Canadian instead of phillipeno...it just works alot better that way for this story. I know some people dont like jay and emma together but i thnk there fun together. Okay hope you enjoy! please review and please be nice. :0)**

**Check Yes Or No**

**Chapter 1 - Not Bitter Mad**

"You want a ride" he said driving up to the buetiful girl walking down the street.She turned around loking who was talking to her. She saw him and rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone"

"Come on Em, just get in the car"

"Jay just go away, i dont want to talk to you, i dont want a ride from you, i dont want anything from you anymore"

"You dont mean that," he said "come on, its about to rain and your wearing a a skirt"

"I have a jacket" Emma said as she bagan to walk again. Jay pulled his orange civic forward while stil trying to talk to Emma.

"Look, all i want to do is give you a ride home, you dont even have to talk to me if you dont want to. I dont want you to get sick" he said looking as if he actually cared.

"You dont want me to get sick? Why because you already got me sick this year..." she said still walking "Thanks but i think ill take my chances"

"Stop being so stuborn, you know you want a ride so just get it" He said flashing the famous Hogart smirk. She tried to say no. she really did. But for some reason she couldnt resist him. But she would never admit to it. But she did get in the car.

"I knew you'd finally see things my way" he said giving her a quick smile.

"Sure whatever, just can you drop me off at Mannys instead" Emma said galncing out the window trying to avoid looking at him.

"Where ever you want,"

"Bye" She said while opening the car door.

"Emma" he called to her. she turned back around to see what he wanted. "Yeah"

"Just so you know you looked really good today" he said. Not saying anything back she gave a quick smile, and began walking up the driveway. She felt great, she loved it when he gave her compliments or even showed some sort of emotion toward her.

"Finally, come on we need to get ready" Manny said grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her inside.

"Get ready? For what?" emma said with a very confussed look on her face.

"Hello, dont you remember were going to meet Chester and his brothers at the dot"

"Oh yeah i forgot"

"Yeah so, was that an orange civic i saw you getting out of?" manny asked while applying her makeup.

"Umm was it, i didint notice?" emma said trying to get off the subject.

"Pretty sure it was, n hmmm the only civic i know belongs to Jay.." she said eyeing her freind in the mirror. "The same Jay who gave you ghonorea"

"Look it was just a ride, okay nothing more" emma said looking through Mannys closet. "This is cute whered you get it?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, just dont do anything youll regret" manny said as she stould up and walked over to emma.

"I wont, im not that stupid anymore" she lied, she wanted Jay.

"Good i dont want to come back from Mexico to find my friend sick and broken hearted again."

They went to the dot, ate dinner, and enjoyed themselfs. Luckily for Manny, Spinner had the night off, it was still a little weird between them. She hadnt exactly broken up with him but hadnt spoken to him since he confessed. She hoped he would take the hint but everyday she still had a one or two messages from him. She wanted to be there for him, she knew how it was to be abbandoned by everyone, but she still couldnt get past the fact of what he had done. He was pretty much responsible for Rick's death and Jimmy's paralization. Then the thought of how she to had been responisble for someones death as well, her own babys life. She came to a conclussion she was going to be there for Spin but not as his girlfriend just as a friends. Finally after a few minutes still contimplating, she dialed his number, and told him how she felt. He took it good, he still wanted to be with her, but to just have her in his life would be great.

"Manny you ready to go?" Emma said nuging her arm.

"Yeah" she said getting up from the booth.

"Bye guys" emma said giving Chester's brother's hugs.

"See you guys in 2 months or so" Manny said, giving hugs as well.

"Later girls" Chester said with a slight grin on his face.

"So are you excited about going to Mexico?" Emma asked

"Yeah i guess, its always fun but ive never been gone for so long"

"Yeah but at least you get to go somewhere, i of course have to stay home and do nothing"

"I know, its gonna be a horible summer without me" Manny said sarcasticly. Both girls began to laugh.

The girls had a fun last night together. As soon as she knew it Manny was on the plane headed for Nogaleous, Mexico. To spend the enitre summer with her tia Helene and cousin Nikki.

**A/N: hey hope you liked it, nothing really happend in this chapter but promise something will be comign up soon. remember please review and try to be sorta nice.**

**later...Nikki 3**


	2. Summer Love

**A/N: hey heres the second chapter hope you all liek it i dont know if im supposed to put the disclamier on every chap or just the first 1...but yeah some of this will be in spanish because of the mexico thing but ill put in parrenthesis what there saying in english. Please RR.**

_Diclamier: i dont own degrassi i wish i did, damn those miles seperating me and mike lobel or daniel clark. lol _

**Chapter 2 - Summer Love**

She was woken up by the sound of a paticular ringer. She hadnt heard this ringer in a while, and only one person was assigned to it. Why was he calling her? Especially at 5 am. She picked up the phone and saw " 3Jay 3" flashing.

"Hello" she said a little groggy.

"Wake up, where going out" he answerd back.

"Jay, Im tired, its five o'clock, and remember i want nothing to do with you"

"Obviousily, you do want something to do with me or you wouldnt have answerd the phone"

"Uh no, didnt see your name" she lied.

"Dont lie to me, neways Get ready ill be there at 6" he said and hung up the phone before Emma had a chance to answer back. She contiplated getting ready, but finally she gave in. She took a shower slipped into some low rise jeans and a red speghetti strap shirt. As she brushed her long blonde hair she noticed the time '5:54'. She ran up the stairs to the main level of the house. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed everyone was still asleep so she wrote a note saying she was going out and will be back later in the day. Finally she heard a small honk. She grabbed her jacket and purse as she rushed out the door to find Jay waiting there for her.

"Hey there" jay said flashing his grin.

"Hi" she answerd as she got into the car.

"You ready?" he asked as he drove down the street.

"For what? where we going?" she said in a sort of annoyed voice.

"Its a suprise, i know you like your suprises" He knew her way to well. She did she loved suprises thats why she loved him he was alwasy full of them.

She just turned and nodded. She was excited, she loved being around him but still was mad at him. The car ride was mostly silent except for a few words he'd say now or then. Finally the silence got to her, she couldnt keep her mouth shut anymore.

"Jay why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Hm let me think, you gave me a ride home and then kidnapped me for the day" she said turning to him "Are you just trying to get some?"

"Emma you know thats not why"

"I dont? really cause thats all you wanted last time?" She said as her eyes began to burn with tears. It took everything in her power to not let them fall, and Jay could tell.

"Come on you know im sorry"

"Actually Jay i dont, you havent said your sorry, not to me at least" Jay relized what she was saying was true, he hadnt told her he was sorry, even though he really was. He pulled the car to the side and turned to her. "Im sorry" She looked into his eyes and could tell he was, he never meant to hurt anyone especially not Emma.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

"You knew when we started hooking up i was still with Alex" he said

"Yeah and after a while i got over that, but why, why did you hook up with Amy?"

"I was with Amy once, and that was before Cameron left, I wasnt with no one else but you."

"Oh." with that he leaned over and lightly kissed Emma on the lips. And to her suprize she kissed him back.

"¿Quién es esa muchacha con nikki?"_Whos that girl with nikki_? the young guy said. Looking at the girl with amazment in his eyes.

" Thats su primo Manny, shes aquí para el verano" '_Thats her cousin Manny, shes here for the summer_ ' His friend answerd.

"Hola" The boy said as he approched Manny.

"Hi" She said.

"¿usted tiene gusto de bailar?" _'Would you like to dance?' _he asked with a hot spanish accent.

"apesadumbrado biselo, yo tengo que ir" _'Im sorry i cant, i have to go' _Manny said as she walked off the dance floor to go meet her cousin at the door.

"Carlos Perez" Nikki said drapping her arm over her cousin.

"What?" Manny said looking very confused.

"That guy, the one who just asked you to dance"

"oh" she said lookign back at him still standing on the dance floor watching her.

"Im suprized he even came over, he must really like you" she said giving a smile.

The next night the two cousins were supposed to meet a few friends at the movies. After about five minutes of waiting, two guys showed up. They both were very familair, both guys in jeans one had a a somewhat tight black shirt on and a jacket, the other in a red sweatshirt.

"Well what a qawincidence, Carlos, who knew he was gonna be here" Nikki said wispering in Mannys ear before going to give the guy in the red sweatshirt a kiss. Manny just smiled ather cousins comment while Carlos came up to her.

"Usted parece muy bonita" _'You look very buietiful' _he said as looked Manny up and down. Manny just smiled and began to say thank you before she got cut off. "Usted parece grande, él parece grande, y infierno que conozco que parezco grande así que que dejo apenas para ir veo la película" _'You look great, he looks great, n hell i know i look great so lets just go see the movie' _the sweatshirted guy said.

After the movie ended, they began walking towards the car. before the got there Carlos whisperd in manny's ear. "¿usted tiene gusto de caminar con mí?" _' Would you like to walk with me?'_ "Okay" she said. They began to walk down the street, not knowing really were they were headed. They talked, talked about everything, about craig, about the unborn baby, and about him. She didnt know why but she felt so comfortable with him. They opend up to eachother like no one would understand, she was finally able to talk about the abortion and him about his past. His mom and dad had died when he was younger. He had learned how to get along with being alone but with manny everything seemed like it would be alright. The wierd thing about them two were the were total opposites. Manny was outgoing, loved having attention yet Carlos on the other hand was shy and very outspoken, he liked having his privacy and didnt like his buisness out for eveyone to know.

As they walked onto the peer she gazed out into the ocean. Before she knew it she felt a slight tingle in her hand, she looked down to see carlos lacing their fingers together. it felt right their hands meshed togehter perfectly like they were meant to be.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked it, im working on the third chapter right now so it should be up soon. Umm sorry if im ot keeping them in character im trying to do the best i can but liek i said im not that much of a writer just a little bored.Oh yeah i tried my best to translate the best i could sorry if teh spanish isnt all correct the _ittliced_ stuff it what its supposed to say. lol. Anyways please review and say if you have any ideas for the stroy im up for suggestions. lol. aiight adios 3 Nikki**


	3. Almost

**Chapter 3- Almost**

**A/N: hey ummm im having a little itty bitty problem...writers block on the whole emma and jay thing but no worries itll stay them just need sumthin to happen neways thanks to everyone for revewing your all so great! Ive decided that since i was getting sorta complaints on the spanish thing id just italicize what was supposed to be in spanish. oh yeah and i know eveything is goign kinda fast, but i dnt want you guys to get bored and me get bored.. that wouldnt be good but yeah have a good day!**

As the elevator door opened she was amazed. She didnt expect he lived somewhere like this. It was so nice and very clean. She walked towards the huge windows and looked down. It seemed like the whole world was beneath her, even though it was only Toronto. He wraped his arms around her waist and kissed her slightly exposed neck.

"You hungry" Jay asked.

"Are you gonna make me something?" Emma said giving Jay a cute little smirk.

"Only because its your birthday" Jay said flashing the same grin to her. She couldn believe he had rememberd, it felt as though no one remembered or even cared. But he did, she didnt even remember telling him, but somehow he knew. "How did you know it was my birthday?" she said turnign around to face him. "I have my ways" he said and then leaned in and kissed her. Jay walked into the kitchen, opened the cuboard and pulled out a mixing bowl. He then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bunch of diffrent ingredients. As he began to mix eveything Emma just sat on the bar like stool and watched him in amazment. He acted as if he knew exactly what to do and had no problem doing it. He looked so peacful and cute with a little bit of flour on his black shirt. "Jay" emma said.

"Yeah" he said as he looked up.

"Why didnt you ever say that you lived here?" Emma said looking around at the huge place once again.

"What do ya mean?" he said still mixing the batter.

"Well you seem like you have so much but you were alwasy stealing, why?"

"I dont like people to know that i have alot, it makes everything so complicated?"

"Life is complicated, you cant change that" emma said.

"With money, its even more and i dont leik the attention" he said looking up and giving his famous grin.

"Ooh really, you dotn like the attention?" she said getting off the stool and walkign towards him. "Are you sure?" "well mabey a lil bit" he said in a babyish voice before kissing her.

He had prepared home made waffels with strawberrys and whipped cream. It was deliceous and tasted as if it was prepared by a professional. After they had finished eating emma picked up the plates off the table and began to clean up. Jay quickly stood up and grabbed the plates out of Emmas hands. "Birthday girl isnt supposed to clean" She looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. After he cleaned up he wlaked down the hallway into the back room with emma following. He shuffled around in his drawers and pulled out a grey shirt. Emma watched as he pulled off his dirty black shirt and expossed his body. She just watched in sheer enjoyment, he had the nicest body she had ever seen.

"Im gonna go take a shower" he said walkign towards Emma.

"Okay"

"You can watch TV or whatever you want until i get out."

"Okay" she said.

"Unless you want to join me" he said giving a small smile. She wanted to she really did but she knew it would lead to further things that she didnt want to go back to. She _had_ done some things, but never allowed it to go that far and still wasnt ready.

" Mabey some other time" she said giving a devilish grin.

"_They want me_" Carlos said flashing his huge bueatiful smile.

"What?" Manny said a little confussed.

"_They want me to play futbal (soccer) for them" _he said very excited.

"_Whos them?" _

_"These people want me to play profesionally for them"_

_"Oh my god thats so great" _Manny said giving her boyfreind a huge hug.

_"So carlos how old are you again?" _Her aunt asked while pilling some rice on her plate.

"_17_" he said.

"_Oh thats nice_"

"_Yeah well we have to go, or were going to miss the movie_" manny said getting up from teh table.

_"Thank you for dinner_" he sadi gettign up as well.

"_Have fun_"

As they grabbed there coats they walked out of the house. Manny hated her family questioning her friends and especially her boy friends. As they walked to his car Manny was sure of the way she felt about him but wasnt sure if he felt the same way. But he did, he was sure that he loved her and never wanted to be away from her.

(skips to later in the night after teh movie)

"_You want to go somewhere?" _he asked. Manny nodded in agreement. They ended up at this old house. It looked as if it would be haunted or even abandoned but Manny didnt say anything just follwed carlos as he walked into the house. "_I used to come here after my parents died," _Manny was amazed at how beautiful the inside of the house was, nothings like its front. "_Im going to own this house one day_" calos sadi inturupting mannys thoughts. She just nodded as he came behind her and kissed her on her neck. She turned around to face him and kissed him passionitly. Throughout the kissing they were pushed up against a wall. carlos's hands roaming mannys back and hers drapped aroun his neck. She felt his hands moving down her back and place on her butt. He slowly pulled away as he looked into her big brown eyes. He soflty picked her head up and whisperd into her ear "I Love You" She slowly reached up and moved a stray peice of his curly hair out of his face and grazed his soft face with her hand. "I Love You to" she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. He slightly grabbed her hand and lead her into the next room.

As they walked into the room Manny noticed there was a bed, and what this was probly leading to. She loved him and was sure of that but wasnt sure if she really wanted to do that yet. Luckily her thoughts got interrupted by a ringing noise.

"Ring ring"

" Hello" she answerd without lookign at teh caller id.

"Manny, hey whats up?" a familair voice said.

"Uh hey spin" she said quietly as she walked out of the room.

"How are you?" Spinner said on the other line.

"Im okay but hey can i call you back later?" she sadi a little uneasy, she didnt want Carlos to hear her. even though he was an amazing and sweet guy he had a very big jealousy problem.

"Um sure but Manny?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, i really miss you." Spin said very sweetly.

"Aww thanks i miss you too" Manny said with a huge smile. "But hey call me later and well talk okay?" "Okay love you bye" "Bye" Manny said as she hung up and walked into the other room.

"I think we should go" she said to the cute mexican laying on the bed.

"Why? is there somethign wrong?" he sadi very confussed.

"No.. no just tired" Manny lied. She was so confussed. She just wanted to go home and think.

"Okay. come on lets go" he said.

**A/N: hey wow sorry i know that this chapter aint that great but its setting up for sumthin in the manny/carlos thing but still having a lil prob with emma and jay if u have any ideas please help me n ill credit Promise :0) neways please review **

**later 3 Nikki**


	4. Inside the Thoughts Pt 1

_Disclamer: I dont own Degrassi or any of the characters although i wish i did. lol. _

**A/N: hey everyone. Im glad most of you liked my story, i think its going pretty well. Neways this chapter only focuses on Manny. But no worries next chapter will only be about Emma and Jay. Its this 2 chap sets im doing..well if you have any ideas on the story email me or im me on aim. Adios (oh yeah the _italized_ stuff is still in spanish)**

**Chapter 4 - Inside the Thoughts Pt. 1**

As Manny walked into the house, she didnt see any lights and heard no one. She assumed everyone was asleep and didnt want to wake them. She walked as quietly as she could to the halway and down the hall. As she passed her aunts room she saw a small light through a slightly opend door. "_I know i know but he seems nice_" It seeemed as thought her aunt was on the phone but Manny didnt really pay much attention to it till something caught her attention. "_I cant control her any more then you can Maria_" 'Maria? Why is she talking to my mom? Is she talkign about me?' Manny thought as she scooted closer to the door so she could hear better. "_Its summer love, nothing serious geeze Maria dont you trust your daughter at all?" "Shes not stupid, she makes mistakes, yes, but all people do" "Do what you need to, but shes a good girl just trust her" "Bye"_ As her aunt hung up the phone Manny got up from the floor and walked to the far back room she was staying in.

**Mannys thoughts**

Wow this has been an eventful night thats for sure. Carlos tells me he loves me. Spinner calls me and tells me the same. and to top it off my mom doesnt trust me. okay i gave her a reason, yeah i got pregnant, had an abortion but that was almost 2 years ago. I thought weve moved on. I guess ill always just be "Manuella Santos: the girl who does nothing right"

**About 4 days later still in Mannys POV**

The past few days ive tried eveything i had to avoid my aunt. I still couldnt beileve that i was sent here to be protected or something. Then to add to this wonderful disaster i call my life, carlos and me had a fight. It wasnt like one of our normal fights were things were like nothin happend in the morinig, it was a full on breakup fight. Plus uh yesterday my mom...Well i guess ill just tell you the whole story...

Where should i begin? I guess ill start two days ago. There we were watching a seriously funny romantic movie on his couch when carlos decided to tell me hes leaving in a week for some soccer tryout thing. I know, i know, i should be totaly happy for him but I was only going to be here for three more weeks. I wanted to spend as much time as possible as i could with him. I mean i live in Canada he lives in Mexico we have a whole nother counrty in the middle of us. Anywasy gettting back into the story. Some how this little conversation turned into a full on fight. I was shocked, we had never fought like this before, if we had fought it was a small one where five seconds later we'd be makign out again.

**Flashback **

"_Manny everything doesnt always have to revolve around you_" Carlos said with a stern look. "_I did have my own life before you came here," _

"_So what are you saying? you want to break up?" _Manny said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_Well see how the rest of the summer is" _

"_No, If i really fucked up your life that bad then we dont have to wait for the end of the summer. Just do it now. Break up with me"_ Manny yelled. Carlos said nothing back just looked at her. "_Just do it, im a big girl i can take it." _still Carlos said nothing. "_FIne ill do it, its over_" Manny turned around grabbed her coat and ran otu of the apartment. As she was walking back to her aunts house tears bagan to fall and fall and they wouldnt stop.

**End of Flashback **

Sounds stupid huh? Mabey i was being a little selfish but i just wanted to be with him. When i finally relized this i tried calling him. No answer. I even tried calling Ty, his bestfriend, he said he hadnt talked to him all day. I finally gave up thinkign after he got my messages he'd call back. Its been two days and not one word from him. Oh and then of course i get home from hanging out with Nikki to find my mom sitting on the couch.

**Flashback**

"Mom? what are you doing here?" Manny said very confussed.

""Manuela, we need to talk" Her mom siad in a bit scary way.

"Okay i think im going to go to the kitchen" Nikki said uncomfortably.

"About?" Manny answered.

"Your father and I think itd be best if you came home now"

"What? Why?" Her mom just looked at her before answering. "Go pack your things"

"MOM" Manny yelled.

"Manuella dont take that tone of voice with me, go get your things our flight leaves tomarow morning"

**End of Flashback **

Uh i hate my mom, i make one little okay one big mistake and no one ever seems me the same again. I mean come on, i think ive been through enough. Now what am i doing? Packing so in an hour i can get on a stupid plane and fly back to Canada. I just broke up with my boyfriend, shouldnt i have time to heal. Whatever, know one cares. You probly just think im a winey little baby whos always complaning... but wouldnt you be mad too?

**A/N: hey hope you liked this chapter. Pretend Mannys telling you this, as if you were there with her. Next chapter probly in Emma's or Jays POV (probly emma's, not so good at writing in guys POV im a gurl) neways liek i said many times before if you have ANY suggestions please tell me and review please! Try to be nice though. okay have a good one 3 Nikki**

BlueAngel07: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the story:0)


	5. Im Sure

_Disclamier: I dont own anything, although itd be great to own Mike Lobel but ya noe drems dotn alwasy come true...but who knows lol_

**A/N: hey guys! havent updated in a while srry bout that, ive been busy and had a lil writers block but im good now! Hey i know this was to be like a second part to Chp. 4 but it didnt work out leik that. srry .but. Thank you so much for you guys that reviewd i really appriciate it and to unleashmysoul...yeah the whole manny and carlos thing was based on The Notebook. My bad sorry i didnt mention that i thought i did ooh and so i dont get sued...i dont own the notebook storyline...but yeah hope you enjoy this chap. R&R!**

**Chapter 5 - Im sure**

"Remember no parties"

"I know, i know, mom" she said.

"Emma im serious" her mom said giving a stern look.

"Okay go, have fun bye" she said pushing her mom out the door.

"Finally" she said to herself as she walked down to her basment room and into her closet. She shuffeled through alomst everything she had. After about 20 more minutes of searching she finally decided on a cute red tank top and some low rise jeans. She wanted to look good but not as if she were trying to hard.

DING DONG!

Emma ran upstairs, double checked herself in the mirror and opend the door. There he was standing there leaning against the rail, grin on his face and movies in hand.

"Hey" She said returning the grin.

"You gonna let me in or am i gonna have to go home, and deprive you of having some of this tonight" He said moving his hands up and down pointing to himself.

"I suppose ill let you in then" Emma said moving out of the door so Jay could pass through.

"Okay i brought Bad Boys Two, EuroTrip, and your choice of A Cinderella Story" Jay said holding up each movie as he said them adding in a little eye roll at the last one.

"Umm you pick" Emma said.

"Kay, Eurotrip, looks funny" he said popping the DVD out of its case and sliding it into the DVD player. Emma nodded as she turned off the light switch and took a seat on the couch, next to him. He wrapped her in his arms as the movie began to play. She layed her head on his chest, were she could hear his heart going up and down. She didnt know what it was about him, whatever it was she loved it. He was so sweat and caring once you got passed all the rough edges. He made her feel alive again, and not like at the ravine alive, but a new kind of reassuring alive. Why hadnt she seen this before? All those years of hating him, of blaming him for all the problems she had and in the end she ended up being wtih him, how life worked was really amazing. She looked up at him, he was concentrating on the TV not noticing she was staring at him. "Your so cute" she said as he turned to her. "Your not so bad yourself Nelson." She smiled and climbed ontop of is lap and began to slightly kiss his lips and moved her way down his neck until she reached his color bone. She went up and down kissing it lightly, making Jay get a little excited. "Getting a little excited are we?" Emma said picking her head up in eye level as she felt a poke on her leg. "You dont know what that does to a guy" "Obvisoley i do" she said giving him a jokinly smile. "Oh yea?" he said fliping Emma onto her back with him ontop of her. "Yeah" He followed the same pattern Emma had done to him as her hands flowed though his hair. She started to giggle and smiled lifting Jays head up to hers. "That tickles" She said before kissing him on the lips. The light kiss became a very passionate long kiss. Her hands around his neck and one of his holding himself up and the other wondering the hem line of her shirt. Emma could tell what he was headed to and for once she didnt want to stop him. She was ready, or at least she thought she was. She pulled away from the and gestured for him to get off of her. Jay, very confussed got off of her and opend his mouth and was about to speak until she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She was heading him downstairs, to her room.

As they enterd her room he got the clue of what she had in mind. Of course he wanted this but didnt want her to just to do this becasue she felt like he pressured her into it. Unushurly he walked over to her bed, where she was, and looked into her brown eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "No, not a nod say it. I want you to be sure" "Jay i want to, im ready i want my first time to be here with you" she said standing up facing him. Jay smiled and leaned into kiss her, laying her down onto the bed. She began pushing his shirt up, with his help she finally got it off. Her hands moved up his 6 packed abbs and around his neck. His hands slightly glidding up her shirt trying to take it off. After a while Emma only had her nude color bra and red underwear on and Jay in his black and red boxers on. Jay broke away form the kiss they were in and reached for his pants. Emma watched as he pulled out his wallet and then pulled out a rapped package. He looked to Emma before opening the package she silently gave him a reashuring nod. As he slid it on and took off his boxers, she did the same with her underwear. Jay layed himself on Emma again as he pulled a blanket over them he asked. "You Sure?" "Im sure" she said smiling once again.

He looked down at her sleeping peacfully, blonde hair in her face. He lightly moved the peace of hair of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He had never seen her look so bueatiful. He just stared at her unitl de driffted back into sleep as well.

She looked up to see his head lying on top of hers and his arms drapped around her, as if he wanted to never let her go. She smiled at the thought of him sleeping next to her. She felt a slight pain between her legs but didnt really notice as she was still thinkign about what happend. Her thoughts we suddenly conqured by the sound of a sleepy voice. "Hi" he said. "Hi" she said pulling herself on top of him. "What time is it?" he asked still grogly. "About two" "In the morning?" he asked kinda confussed. "Yeah" "I should go" he said about to sit up. "Stay, stay with me" she said giving him a puppy dog look. "Of course" he said laying back dwon wrapping his arms around her.

**A/N: Hey hoped you guys liked the chapter i needed something to happen with them so i could get on with the story. But yeah The two storys will probly meat up again in the next chapter ill try to get it up soon but if u have anyideas for how the story should go please tell me im alwasy up for suggestions! But yeah R&R (try to be somewhat nice, please) Have a good one! (ooh yeah sorry if i didint keep in character im sorry)**

** 3 Nikki**


	6. Hidden Memories

**A/N: hey! umm well heres the new chapter. i wrote it sort of defrently with it switching back in forth between people. but yeah please review and enjoy the chap! **

_Disclamier: I dont own degrassi or anything._

**Chapter 6 - Hidden Memories**

Manny sat on her bed, just lying there staring at the celing. It had almost been a week since she gotten back and still none of her friends knew she was home. She hadnt left the room except to use the restroom or for the occasional walk down the stairs to the fridge and walk back up with a bowl of ice cream. Her dad would come in sometimes to check on her. It hurt him to see is only daughter be so sad, he didnt agree with what his wife had done. Although Manny was to believe otherwise. He knew he could never make her forget but mabey just take her mind off of it. and he knew exactly what to do.

SOMETIME LATER THAT DAY

"Manuela can you come down here." A voice called from down the stairs. Not wanting to get up Manny screamed. "Mabye later"

"Manuella Santos come here right now!" Her father yelled.

"Fine." She grumbled to herself as she rolled out of bed and down the stairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs to see her dad on the couch remote in hand, going through the channels. "Okay im here, what was _so_ important?" imphizing on the word _so_.

"I think theres something outside for you." He said a slight grin appering on his face, as he watched his daughter approch the door and open it.

"Oh My God is that mine?" Manny asked as the first smile appered on her face since she got home.

"Well i was thinking, you need somethign to get you to school so now you do!"

"Omg thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said rushing to her dad and giving him a huge hug.

"Your welcome Mija, you deserve it!" Manny loved her dad, he was so great so diffrent than her mom. She had always been a daddy's girl and this just added to it.

"Lets go for a ride" She said pulling her dad up from the couch and heading to the door. Manny walked out, around, and opend the driver door to the new black Cadillac SRX. "Nice, Leather!" she said jumping onto the new tan seats.

"I cant believe summers almost over" Emma said before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Haha yeah that sucks for you" he said.

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just you get to go spend another wonderful year at Degrassi while i get to relax here on my couch."

"What? relax on your couch?" She said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah. You can join me if you want" Jay said giving her a sly smile.

"Seriously? Your not coming back this year?"

"If you dont remember i got expelled,"

"That was last year, it doesnt mean you cant come back this year!" She said still a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nah i never really liked it there anyway, now i actually have an excuse not to go."

"Thats not an excuse Jay! Its just proving your a fucking dumbass" Jay loved when Emma was mad. She had something in her eyes that made him go crazy. He got up from the couch to the counter where Emma was standing."Getting a little angry are we?" he said before tryign to kiss her neck, but she pulled away.

"Can you take me home?" She asked.

"What? you wanna go home just over that?"

"Your throwing away your future Jay!" She scremed.

"Whatever! Lets go" He said as he grabbed his keys.

"You like it honey?" Mr. Santos asked his daughter.

"Of Course" She said turning to her dad smiling and then turning her head to face the road.

"You have to keep your grades up and no getting into trouble"

"I know, I know dad!"

"Okay how bout you drop me off at home and go show off your new car to your friends?" He said wanting his daughter to have a little more fun before summer ended. Manny just looked at him, and then nodded in agreement. "Not looking like this" She said sarcasticly pointing to herself.

An hour later Manny walked down the stairs dressed in tight low rise jeans and a pink fitted shirt. She grabbed her purse and new keys and she was out the door. "Who should we pick up first?" She asked herself as she adjusted her sterio to 102.7 Mix. **(A/N: srry dnt know any satitons in canada) **She pulled the sport utillity into her freinds driveway and turned the ignition off. She slightly knocked on the door, then heard some restiling and the door opend.

"Manny! its good to see you, how was your trip?"

"It was okay, umm is Emma here?" Manny asked the short black haired women.

"Actually she isnt but she should be home soon if you want to wait"

"No i have to get going, but tell her to call my cell phone though okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay bye!" Manny said giving Spike a hug before turning and leaving. "That sucks, oh well" she thought to herself as she pulled out of the driveway.

She walked up to the counter, looking around but didnt see him. "Umm Is Spinner here?" She asked the girl in the Dot shirt walking by. "I think he had today off" The girl replied before walking to the table of teenages in the back. "Figures" she thinks to herself as she walk back out of The Dot.

The car was silent the whole ride home. No goodbyes, no ill call you tomarows, just silent. She couldnt beileve he wasnt going to go back to school. What was he going to do spend the rest of his life on his couch watching TV? She wouldnt let him do that, he had potential she just needed to show him that.

"Mom im home" Emma said walking into the house, closing the door behind her.

"How was your day?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Fine, ill be in my room" She said heading down to the basement.

"Okay honey, but Manny stopped by, she asked for you to call her cell phone when you get home"

"Manny? she wasnt coming back for another week. Hmm whatever ill call her later." She thought to herself while dropping her coat on her computer chair and laying down on her bed.

SOMETIME LATER THAT WEEK AT THERE "GIRLS NIGHT OUT"

"I cant beilve you got a new car" Emma said giving her friend a huge smile.

"I know really" Manny said.

"So how was Mexico?" Emma asked excidetly. Manny still hadnt gotten over Carlos and wasnt really in the mood to talk about it. She knew she'd get a pitty talk from Emma and didnt want one of those so decided to not just mention anything about him."It was okay" She said flashing a fake smile.

"What did you do?" Manny asked trying to switch subjects. Emma didnt really want to tell her about Jay and her. She knew the way Manny felt about Jay and didnt want to get in a fight, although she still hadnt spoken to him since that night. "Nothing" she answerd.

**A/N: Hey hoped you liek the chapter or at least didnt hate it that bad. I decided that in this story Manny was liek 2 or 3 months older than emma so that shes had her license of a little bit now.(i dont know how old there supposed to be in the show...so sorry if its wrong) Neways Please Review! More will happen in the next chap promise!**

** 3 Nikki**


	7. AN Sorry!

Hey,

Sorry this is just an authors note. Im havign a little trouble and was wondering if anyone could help. Im having writers block on the Emma/Jay thing. If any one has any ideas please email me at and anything that u might want to happen you should say...u never know how things might go...ooh yeah and one more thing...will you please vote on how you want the story to go for manny...

Spinner and Manny

Jimmy and Manny

Carlos and Manny

All three

or single?

please vote and tell me what you think!

Thanks, Nikki


	8. Hold You Down

**A/N: Hey ive gotten some reveiws and alot of them pointed out my mistakes n i wanted to apologize to them. And to the other people thank you for reviewing i wrote a note to everyone who has reviewed! okay ooh and after this there will be the next chapter at the bottom. **

_fairysk8r_ Hey sorry i know the spanish is all wrong! im s0o sorry i put it into a translater because i was rushing and didnt have the time to actually do it. Thats bad writeing and im sorry my mistake!

_thengrl13_ Thanks for voitng and reviewing!

_Amanda_ Hi, i know the whole Carlos & Manny thing is like the notebook. I was watching it and thought itd be a cute story, but i guess not anyways sorry i thought i mentioned it was based on that but oh well! Have a good one.

_BlueAngel07_ Omg thnks s0o much for reviewing! i think youve revied to every chapter and thanks for the ideas. Well appriciated!

_Allie_ Thnx!

_lulu girl_ Haha Whats up? lol

_PsYcHoJo_ Sorry my mistake i forgot about the vegitarin thing. Sorry.

_pinkpixie423_ Thnx!

_Siren713_ Haha yeah. and yeh im trying to have somethign to happen between them but gettign really messed up...newasy thanks for reviewing.

_unleashmysoul_ Thnks! n liek i said the thing was based on The Notebook.

_Nicole Lopez_ Im sorry once again about the spanish. Spanish is my second language and i shouldve put the effort im really sorry!

_saraofthedead_ Thanks! buit i think your the only one that thinks so. :0/

**A/N: Kay heres the next chapter i dont really like it that much but i needed it to kinda happen. Neways Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 8 - Hold You Down**

She couldnt belive how ammazinly good he looked in the corner of her room sleeping. Just a few minutes ago she was sleeping peacfully dreaming about starbursts and lolipops, and now she was sitting on her bed just watching him sleep. A million thoughts going through her mind. Why is he here? Howd he get in here? How long has he been here? She assumed he'd been here a while since he was sleeping. He looked so cute and peacfull that she didnt want to disturb him. Even though she was mad at him she still wanted to be with him. It had killed her that they havent spoken in almost a week, all she wanted to do was to wake him up sit in his arms, but decided against it. Instead she just quietly got up and made it to her new bathroom they put in the basement for her, started the water and got in.

He saw her coming out of the bathroom dripping wet, white towel around her slim body. He couldnt help but think how sexy she was, no make up, hair wet, practicly nothing on. She noticed him still in the corner but instead of being asleep looking straight at her. She looked at herself and gasped, she had forgotten that she was just in a towl and turned back around and went into the bathroom once again. She looked into the foggy mirror and saw him standing right behind her. He looked so good in his ushual attire blue jeans, black shirt and the famous black hat. "Emma, your mad at him dont get all mushy, stand your ground" she thought to herself before reaching for one of her, actually his big sweat shirts to cover herself up.

"You do know i've seen it all." He said smiling into the mirror were she was still looking into. "Only my boyfreind is privlleged to see me like this and right now your not him" He was suddenly took back by her last comment. He knew she was mad, but didnt think they broke up. "Come On Em" he said moving a little closer to her trying to wrap his arms around her waist but were rejected by her pushing them away.

"Why are you being like this?" Jay yelled. Emma just turned to him and yelled back. "Why am i being like this? Why are you throwing your total future away?"

"Emma dont tell me shit about throwing my future away."

"Why? because you know its true?" Emma shot back with.

"If i had a future with school in it mabey i would go back, but guess what i dont so theres no fucking point" Jay yelled loud enough that nxt door would probly hear. The next thing they new Emma's mom opend the door to her room. "Emma Is someone in here?" Her mom asked kind of suspiciously. Emma just pushied Jay into the bathroom shut the door and walked out to face her mom. "No, sorry must have been the radio" Her mom just gave her a weird look and turned and walked back up the stairs. After her mom was gone, she just sat down on the bed to take a breather. She had been there for about 5 minutes when the door propped open, Jay just looked at her. "Im sorry" He said wlaking towards her. "No im sorry, its your descion i have no right to tell you what to do." Emma said laying back on the bed. Jay just layed down next to her. "Its alright, I still love you" Emma was shocked no one had ever told her they loved her other than her family. Her hand slowly made its way down to his adn laced their fingers together.

**Mannys POV**

As i walked in i couldnt beilve what i saw. So thats whats been occupying all this girls time. Its a little funny actually. I mean i tell her to do one thing and does the exact opposite. I shouldve known she never does what anyone tells her anyway. They look so cute together, just lying there on the bed. Her in a towel and him fully dressed, it didnt look as though i inturupted anything so i just coughed loudly until one of them worke up. He opened his eyes and looked a little confussed to why i was there. "Emma" he said lightly shaking her. She just groaned and moved a little. I couldnt help but laugh, i think that cought her attention she quickly leaned up and looked around her room until her eyes found me. I could tell she was wondering why i was there.

"Your mom let me in, remember we were supposed to go shopping today?" I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry i fell asleep" I cracked a small smile trying to hold in a laugh. "I can see that"

"Uh yeah he was just leaving" She said standing up, giving Jay a small kiss and pushing him to the window. She just stood there in silence after he was gone. "So..." I said trying to make conversation. "About that, we were.." I cut her off. "Its none of my buisness" She looked suprized as i said this, like she was expecting me to totaly go off on her. Last year I probly would and did, just like she did to me but right now i all i wanted was to shop.

**No POV**

"How bout this?" Manny said holding up a black shirt with the words 'Cutie' on it. Emma just nodded her head in rejection the the shirt.

"Uh! Emma what am i gonna do? I have nothing to wear back to school."

"Manny your closet is too full to close and your talking about not having anything to wear?" Emma said sort of sarcasticly. Manny just rolled her eyes. "I need something new, those are so, so blah"

"Theres still two more days till school starts, so breathe Manny, youll find something!" Emma explained as she looked thorugh another rack of clothes.

**A/N: Well there it is! hope its okay or at least somewhat decent i might not be updating for a while, alot of things are goign on but ill try my hardest. Have a good one!**

**3 Nikki**


	9. Quick Comment

**A/N: hey sorry its been hella long since the last update, well for me at least. I'm not exactly sure if i like this chapter but its all i can come up with rigth now. Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Chapter 9 - Quick Comment**

"how've you been" The tall guy said leaning againt the locker asked the short brunette.

"Okay and yourself" she replied, putting her book bag around her shoulder.

"Getting by"

"Oh that's good, but hey Jimmy"she said looking up into his big brown eyes. "Do you think that what happened can stay between us?" He looked down at her and smiled. She said exactly what he was thinking. He felt relieved telling her what he had, and hoped she did to but really didn't want anyone else to know. "Of Course our little secrert."

"Thank you, so much" She exclaimed giving him a huge hug and then walking down the hall to her next class. She quickly went into the room and sat down so that she wouldn't be late. She hadnt relized that her little conversation with Jimmy had taken almost the enitre five minute passing period.

"Manuella Santos?" A loud voice in the front of the class said.

'Here" she said raising her hand.

He walked down the hall, giving dirty looks to everyone who tried making a quick comment at him. It felt as if he hadnt been there in forever. That's noramally how you feel on the first day but for him it had been more than just summer. Hed been explelled but was forced to come back or get a job. In his mind going to school was a hell of a lot better than getting a job.

There she was in a long blue jeans and a red track jacket with a white shirt underneath. She looked so stong a confident as if people walking by her wern't making smart ass comments. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It looked as if she was scared by the way she jumped at the touch of his arms. She turned around and gave a quick smile as she realized who it was. But her smile quickly fadded and gave him an apologitec look before turning and walking away. He stood there very confussed and pissed at the same time.

She felt bad that was for sure, but just couldn't talk to him there. There were to many people and people had mouths. Her goal this year was just to blend and hopefully get of the gosip colums top ten storys. She knew that if she was seen talking to Jay that wouldn't be good. She loved him and wanted to be with him but had other things that were important to her as well, and one of those was school. It was so hard for her not to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his soft lips, but she had to resist and walk away.

Mannys POV

"You just keep going around dont you" She said inturupting my convo with Darcy.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well hmm how many boyfriedns have you stolen? Hmm lets count,1 Craig, 2 Spinner, & your new victim Jimmy"

"Me and Jimmy are just friends" It took everything i had in me to not just go off on her. I saw Hazel shifting in her seat next to paige. She probly thought i would say something about the way things actually ended with Jimmy. But in fact she was lucky, i was in a good mood that day.

"Uh huh just like you and Spinner were just friends" She said giving me a ugly grin.

"Please, we never did anything when you where still together."

"Thats right you waited till the day after, can you say doorknob?" Hazel and Ashley just gave her a confussed look. "Everyones had a turn, uh you guys are hopeless" She said and walked away. "God i hate her" I thought to myself as i turned and walked to my car.

"You dont even understand" she yelled.

"Yah i dont understand, my damn girlfriend doesnt want to be seen with me"

"Jay come on, you know its not like that"

"Whatever Emma" Jay said starting up his car and driving off in a furious rage. He was so pissed, he couldnt beilve how stupid he was to actually care for someone like her. Yet there was confliction inside of him his head saying how stupid he was and his heart saying how bueatiful and wonderful she was.

He was driving around for more than an hour when he heard a loud honking noise. When Jay turned tro see what it was but instead saw a white truck coming his way with no intention of stopping.

**A/N:Well there it is. What did you think? well R&R! 3 Nikki**


	10. Make beilve your here

_Disclamier: I dont own anything, although it'd be great to own Mike Lobel but ya noe dreams dont always come true...but who knows lol_

**A/N: Hey guys! heres the new chap! Ooh yeah i forgot to say in this story the shooting of course happend but jimmy is not paralized, he just got shot. (if thats even possible from where he got shot) neways review PLEASE! **

**Chapter 10 - Make beilve your here**

"Yeah he looked really messed up" Jimmy stated but before Manny could answer her friend anserwed for her."Who?" the tall blonde said.

"Jay Hogart," Jimmy said totatly obvlivious to the hurt loook on Emma's face when he said that. "What happend to him?" she asked her friend.

"Jimmy saw him at the hospital and i guess he looked really bad. " Manny said before taking her friend to the side.

"You didnt know about this?" Manny asked.

"No,"

"You want to go to the hospital?" she asked. Emma just nodded.

She walked into his room unsre of what to expect. Yeah Jimmy said he looked bad but she was hoping, praying that he was lying.

He looked so helpless. Cords going all over the place, machines everywhere, bruises, so many burises. She couldnt help but start to cry. She didnt belive it, she shook her head hoping her eyes were deciving her, she never imagined seeing her boyfriend like this. He's always been so strong but now a machine is helping him stay alive.

Emma took a seat in a chair positon'd towards the small white bed. The room looked so empty, so heartless. But infact there were so much feeling in that room, the feeling of hurt, sadness, love and most of all guilt. She couldnt help but think that all of this was her fault. If she had just kissed him in the hallwasy yesterday, none of this would've ever happend. Her head sunk into her hands as she watched his chest slowly move up and down. There was so much she wanted to say, but couldnt bring herself so speak. What was the point right? He woldnt be able to hear her anyway, but she knew she had to.

Manny looked through the window at her distressed friend. "She'll be okay, she probly wants to just be alone" Jimmy said. Some time along the way Jimmy had ended up at the hospital with the two friends. "Yeah your probly right let me go say good bye okay?" Jimmy nodded and waited as Manny walked in and told Emma. Jimmy wanted to go say something, but wasnt sure what, i mean Jay and Jimmy wern't exactly the best of friends and Jimmy and Emma didnt really know eachother, so just decided a smile would do.

Manny walked out of the room and continued down the hall of the ICU, into the main lobby of the hospital, and out to her black SUV. Jimmy climbed into the passengers seat as anny into the drivers. "You hungry?" Manny asked. Jimmy just smiled and nodded. Manny drove all the way across town to a new hamburger place, that she had heard about called 101. Somehow as they ate it got dark, which was weird because they got there in mid day.

"Wow Its gotten late" Mentioned Jimmy as he held the door open so Manny could pass by.

"Yeah seriously, someone doesnt know how to eat at a normal speed" Manny replied flashing a sly smile.

"Haha, well if you would've stopped talking, mabey i could've eatan faster" he said. Manny jokingly pushed Jimmy.

All he could do was see her pleading eyes, flashing through and through his head. He heard faint voices, but couldnt make out everythign that was being said. Her face was all he could see, mabey he was dreaming, mabey not he couldnt tell.

"This is all my fault, im so sorry. i love you , i know i never said it before but i do, i dont know what id do, please get better, please!" She pleaded letting her head sink into her hands as soft tears streamed down her cheeks.

'Babe dont cry, I love you too, dont blame yourself its not your fault' he wanted to say so bad. It seemed as if his life was happining without him, He tried to talk, to rub his fingers across her fragile face and wipe away her tears, that he had caused, but nothing happend.

She somehow, during the time she was there we mustve fallen asleep. She felt a slight nudge and a soft voice. "Ma'm visiting hours are over" Emma just looked at her confussed, then nodded. She stood up, brushed off her jean skirt and leaned over "I'll be back, tomarow" She said before kissing him on the lips and walking out of the hospital.

They just sat there staring at the stars, and talkign about the most randomised things. What was their favorite M&M flavor? Who was their celebrity crush? Who was their favortite super hero. "Definitly Super Man, him in that red cape wow so hot!"

He just rolled his eyes. "Please Batman is the man,"

"Well the mystery thing is pretty sexy" They both began to laugh. They had only officially met about a week ago but yet knew everything about eachother. Yeah they had known about eachother, but never actually paied much attention. After that night at the park though things had been alot different . They were with eachtother almost every night. Knowing the reputation Manny had you would think something was going on but actually they were just friends. She understood him and him to her.

"Jimmy?" she asked.

"Yea?" He said still gazing out into the stars.

"Where friends rght?" She asked.

"Why wouldnt we be?" He said hesitating a little confussed.

"No reason, just making sure" Jimmy just nodded and smiled. It had been a couple minutes since either of them had said anything."So whos better. Nelly or 50 Cent?"

"Hmm hard one, they both have really nice bodys..hmmm i think id pick..." she was cut off "I meant music." she just smiled at him and said."Oh, i dunno"

"You crack me up" he said flashing her a smile,

"I try" she said as she looked down to her cell phone and saw the time. 11:02 PM. "Oh my god, we have to go!" Manny said jumping off the hood of her car, where they were sitting.

"Huh?" Jimmy asked jumping off too.

"I was supposed to be home at 10:30 its 11!"

"Oh damn that sucks" he said getting inside.

"Yeah so where do you live?" she asked starting the ingine.

"Why are you gonna take advantage of me?" Jimmy said letting out a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Better watch out" Manny said sarcasticly.

**A/N: haha well heres the chap nothing really happend, sorry. But yeah neways something big is coming up pretty soon so keep reading, if u want. But yeah lots of luv 3 Nikki**


	11. Cold Coming On

**A/N: Hey! I know its been a while since my last update but ive been gone or just didnt feel in the mood to write..neways in this chap the _italicized stuff_ will be the dream and also that part is greatly writen by shooting-starrz-4 who i give mucho props too and thanks...newasy hope u enjoy i know its short but all i could do**

**Lots of Luv 3 Nikki**

"Manny, come on, your not the only one who got hurt. What...you dont think it hurts when your own god damn girlfriend wont speak to you, yeah i admit i was stupid, we made a promise Manny, a promise i never broke"

"What the hell are you talking about? Having you boyfriend lie straight to your face, **again**, that broke my heart"

"Dont give me that, when you turned away that day, you didnt think that hurt? When everyone hates you, thats when your girlfreinds supposed to be there, not turn the conner without a second look, huh Manny you dont think that hurt?"

"Look im sor..." She was cut off.

"I've finally figured you out," He said pausing a second before continuing. "When things are getting hard you just run or get rid of them" emphizinig on 'get rid" part. He was right, when things got hard she did run but bring the baby up was just mean.

She gazed around the hall, every eye was on her. Small freshman confussed to whats goign on and what that meant and the older crowd giving fake sympathetic looks to her. Tears welled up in her eyes, it was all too much for her so she ran. Down the hall, out the door, through the park, and into her comfort of her covers.

"What the hell? No, that jackass is buying me a new car." He yelled into the phone. "What? He fuckin' ran into me, i aint payin' him shit" He contined before Emma took the phone out of his hands and pushed him onto the couch.

"Mr. Hogart, yeah this is Emma Nelson, sorry Jay's a little tired and is on alot of medicine"

"Okay ill take care of him" she said nodding and giving Jay a smile across the living room. "Bye" she finshed before hanging up the phone and walking towards the leather couch.

"Your gonna take care of me, are you?" Jay said grabing Emma's arm and pulling her to him, so she's stradeling him.

"Well not if you dont want me to," she said returing the grin that was planted on his face, as she began to get up off his lap, but was pushed back down by a hand on her butt.

"My arm is starting to hurt" He said motioning his eyes to his wraped arm.

It had been almost two weeks since they had been alone with eachother, without having his mom, doctors, or nurses surrounding them. Things were finally back to normal, if you can call anything normal. Jay had come out with only a slight concussion and a broken arm. He had been pretty lucky.

An hour later they were still on the couch, making out. When Jay had a idea.

"You know what babe?"

"What?" Emma asked between kissing his neck.

"We should have a party" He said.

"Okay. What ever you want" She said not really paying much attention, thinking Jay was still high off his medicine.

"Yeah, i have to call Cameron, this is gonna be bad"

Emma's POV

Call Cameron is that what he just said? Why would he call Sean? No one has even heard from Sean in about 4 months he wouldn't show up, no, there was no way. Oh god...I think i feel a cold coming on. He's gonna hate me, if Jay tells him about the ravine, he'll hate me. I sure as hell wont tell him but what if Jay does? What if Manny lets it slip, everyone knows that girl cant keep a secret, well she did keep sleeping with Craig a secret. Oh man im babiling, if thats even if you would call talking excessivly to yourslef in your head, not even out loud. Mabey he wont notice me and Jay are together? Mabey he wont care...? Why am i freaking out because of Sean? He's only the guy who saved me, the best friend of my boyfriend, and my first love. He's nothing to me. Im so confused, i think i need to go home.

Manny's POV

_Mami, I felt so safe and warm, cuddled here inside of you. I could hear your heartbeat, Mami; my own little heart had been beating for about six weeks, then. It was so quiet and dark; just the rhythmic thumping of your heart, and the feel of mine, occupying the silence. I had all my fingers, all my toes. Even though I was only so tiny, Mami, I was growing so fast. Everything was working and in its proper place. Before you knew it, I would be ready to meet you. I would be ready to look up at you with shiny eyes and smile. I would be ready to grab your finger hard in my tiny little hand. Mami, you would have loved me so much. I wonder what I would have looked like as I would sit beside you in the mirror, combing my hair and pretending to put on make-up to be just like you, Mami. I wonder who I would've been. _

_Mami, I know I came at what seemed like a bad time. But life works out, Mami. You would have been okay, me and you. Sitting together reading stories, sharing laughs and hugs and kisses. And when I was older, fights. But we would've gotten over it, Mami. _

_Because we love each other._

_I know it wouldn't have been easy, Mami. But we could've made it. Why, Mami? Why didn't you try? Why didn't you at least let me try at life?_

_Mami I felt so safe inside of you, but when they ripped me out, Mami they ripped a piece of you and daddy away from you and you can't get me back. Mami, it hurt so bad. Mami, I cried. Mami, I just wanted you to hold me and love me and take care of me. To never let me go._

_I sit up here above you now, Mami. You are crying. Why did it take you all these years to cry for your lost little one? Mami, don't forget about me. We would have been okay. Why didn't you see that, Mami?_

My eyes opened slowly as a faint tear ran down my cheek. It wasn't the first time i had this dream, i had it almost every night for the past two years. Everyone thinks i dont think about her, about how im not affected. There wrong, I think about her or him everyday of my life. Not one day goes by where i dont wonder how my baby would look, would they have Craig's eye's or mine, was it a boy or a girl, would we have been okay?

Their always saying i had the abortion because i didnt want to loose my shape or because a baby would ruin my reputation or even because Craig made me, but no it wasnt any of those things i knew if i had the baby it wouldnt have a good life. I wouldnt be able to provide everything for them i wanted to, even though Craig said he wanted to be there, he would'nt have, he couldnt even baby sit Baby Jack, how could he handle a full time baby. It just wasnt right.

Yes i conciderd adoption, my baby would have been born, i would've seen her or him, got to hold their tiny body in my arms but then have to give them up, i couldnt do that. They say children bond with their mothers in the first three minutes of their lives, I guess i'll never know. When im older, im sure ill have kids, i'll love them, care for them, but ill never forget about my first, mine and Craigs little baby, that never saw life, because of me.

Uh i think i feel a cold comming on.

**A/N: Hey well there it is the next chap...hope it was up to your guys standerds neways again THANk You So much To shooting-starrz-4! Umm please review n tell me what u think should happen**

** 3 Nikki**

**shooting-starrz-4**


	12. We belong together

**A/N: Hey! Haven't updated in a lil while, n sorry for that. but couldn't really write got in some trouble but yeah this chapter contains lyrics from Mariah Carey...but i mixed matched them to fit better...also the _itilac_ stuff is in spanish. Well here's the chap, Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi or the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey._

**Chapter 12 - We Belong Together**

"Iono, i wasnt expecting this, i mean the one flippin time i check the mail i get this, how weird is that?" She said looking at the white envolope in her hands.

"You called me all the way over here for this?" Jimmy said snatching the letter out of her hands.

"Give me that" She said reaching for it, but missed as the letter was moved above her head and out of reach. "Com' on Jimmy" She screamed. He just laughed as he handed the envolope to her. "Thank you" She added in a kiddish sort of way.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just read it, im going go watch TV" He said as he stolled through the kitchen into the living room.

"Fine just leave me in my time of need" Manny yelled sarcastcly. She could hear Jimmy laughing at her. Manny hesitated before opening the envolope, she new she would probly regret this after but hated not knowing what it said.

_'Dear Manny,' _She began to read in her head.

_' I only think of you and it's breaking my heart. I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you, so I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go. The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice or have your touch and kiss your lips. Cause I don't have a choice. When you left I lost a part of me, it's still so hard to believe. Come back baby, please! What I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side. I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. I'll be watching TV and your face will flash arcoss the screen, I gotta change the station. So I turn the dial, trying to catch a break. I'm feeling all out of my element, I'm throwing things, trying to figure out where I went wrong. I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself. But I thought I knew everything. I could not messure that I would ever be without your love. Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself. Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better! I need you back in my life! Cause we belong together! Please take these tickets and come and see me. I'll be in Phinoex for two weeks. Bring a friend with the extra ticket so you dont have to come alone.'_

"Ti Quedo Mucho, Carlos" She read aloud.

She couldnt take her eyes off the letter, she never imagined it would say that. Carlos wasn't the kind of guy that expresses his feelings, especially through a letter. She read over it a millon times before snapping back to reality. Stapeled to the letter where two round-trip America West Airline tickets for September 23rd through October 6th. Also attached were directions to an unknown American place. All Manny understood was that the tickets would take her to Phinoex, Arizona, in the United States. All the questions started forming in her mind. Did she want to go? How was she going to get her mom to let her go? And then who was she going to take with her? Emma still didnt know about Carlos, so she was out. Darcy or Chante were... well she just didnt want to take them.

"Jimmy" She said thinking it out loud, not noticing until Jimmy answerd back. "Yeah?"

"Oh nuthin" She said stuffing the letter back into the white envelope.

"Umm okay, so who's the letter from?" Jimmy asked already knowing the answer. He loved questions he knew the answer to, for some odd reason it made him feel special.

"Umm" Manny said hesitating a little bit knowing she couldn't tell Jimmy it was from Carlos. Ever since the night at the park Jimmy hated him. He wouldnt let her get hurt by him again, let alone go with her during it. So Manny trying to think quick said the first thing that came to her mind. "Kevin wants me to fly to The States for some movie thing"

_FLASHBACK_

"You bought her a car Victor!" A voice yelled. Manny had just got home and could hear loud shouting from inside the house. The night had been kind of boring, she still hadnt gotten to show anyone her new car. She just sat on the steps waititng for the fight to end and for her to come in.

"Maria, she's my daughter i can buy her what i want" Her father yelled back in response.

"She's my daughter too,"

"Excuse me for wanting my daughter to be some what happy" Manny knew this was going to go on for a while and didnt want to wait outside. She got back in the car and dorve off. She just drove amlesssly until she past the park and decided to stop. She figured no one would be there, she would be by herself to think. But when she walked up to the swings she saw someone she least expected to.

"Can i sit here?" she asked in a soft voice. He looked up, tears forming in his eyes, and just nodded. She couldnt beilve it, one of Degrassi's coolest and cutest guys was practicly in tears right in front of her eyes. She just sat down in the swing. They didnt speak at all, it was alost as if they both thought the other wasnt there. He had things on her mind and so did she. Finally the silence got to him and he spoke. "So why did you come down here?" Manny just kept rocking back or forth as she answerd. "Just came here to think, didnt think anyone else would be here."

"Ya me neither" he said giving a small smile.

"Im sorry, did you want me to go?" Manny said standing up brushing her pants off. Before he grabbed her arm lightly turning her back around to face him.

"You dont have to go, its alright" Manny just nodded and gave him a smile. "So whats wrong?" she asked.

"What makes you think somethigns wrong?" he said getting defensive.

"Nothing sorry, it just looked like somethings wrong, nevermind"

"Nah im sorry, ive just had a bad day"

"Yeah me too, sorta" she said.

"How so?"

"Well i got a new car n then..." but she was cutt off. "You got a new car, that doesnt sound so bad"

"I guess not,"

"Well at least your girlfriend didnt break up with you for someone else, and then tell you that you were never anything but a popularity boost." He said as he looked down at the sand.

"No but i know pretty much how it feels," she replied.

"Yeah right" He said before remembering who he was talkign to, the girl who got pregant by a cheating boyfriend and then being told she was his biggest mistake. "Sorry" he said trying to redeam himself.

"Its okay. but wow you'd be crazy to cheat on Jimmy Brooks, you seem like such a great guy."

"I guess not great enough," he commented.Him and Manny sat there for about another hour and half just talking. She told him about her summer drama and he told her about his drama with Hazel. They were the only people either of them told and hoped it would stay that way.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jimmy was taken back, he knew the real anser and 'Kevin' wasn't it. Just a few seconds ago she read 'sumthin in spanish, Carlos." Of course she didnt know he knew, he'd been standing by the sink, waiting for her to finish when she read aloud. He didnt know why she was lying to him, but she had had a rough week and he didnt want to make it worse by asking so many questions so just decided to go with it.

"Cool, when?" He asked.

"Next week, he sent an extra ticket for a friend. Do you wanna go with?" She asked before she could think Jimmy aswered "Yes."

Jimmy had to jump on the chance of going, he couldnt watch her get hurt again. So he had to go and protect her.

Beep Beep

"Uuh this thing never shuts the hell up" He said picking up the phone as the screen flashes 'New Voicemail.'

"Whats up man? You know man you really need to stop changing your damn number. Whatever. Party this weekend at my place. Bring your winny ass down to Degrassi for a night. Im having a huge party, so bring some hunnies. Aiight late."

"Things never change with him," Sean said to himself deleting the message from Jay.

"When did they get togehter?" Ellie said nudging her head to a couple across the hall.

"I dont know, they do kinda look cute together though"

"Ew Paige, i wonder if Alex knows about this one," she said walking down the hall with Paige on her left.

"She's gonna have a bitch fi..." Paige said getting interupted by loud yelling behind her. Both girls stopped and turned around, curious to see.

"Guess she found out and yup bitch fit's right on schedule" Ellie said begining to laugh at her own joke. Paige just gave her a weird look and then turned her attention back onto Jay, Emma, but Alex no where in sight.

"Why the hell did he do this to me? I did everything for him." Alex said talking softly to herslef on the far end steps.

"Alex, are you okay?" Ellie aksed putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. She slowly turned around to see her. Ellie had never seen Alex cry before, nobody ever had. Alex knew she had to be strong, and bursting out at Jay wasn't strong. What would people say if they saw her like this? So she wiped her tears and walked out the door.

**A/N: Hey, you like the chap? I know the last part sucked n all but i had to get alex to find out n show sum sort of emotion...but yeh please REVIEW! **

** 3 Nikki**


	13. You'd Be Suprised

**A/N: Hey! Wow sorry its taken so long to update. I had this chapter written like 2 motnhs ago and then my compouter crahsed so i lost it. So i had to re write it. Neways for all you people still out there reading Thanks for being patient! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi or anything really concerning it. Except for like the boxed set and my autgraphed picture but i think thats diffrent. lol._

**Chapter 13 - You'd be Suprised**

"Jimmy can you go check us in? My mom wanted me to call as soon as we got into town." Manny said giving him a puppy dog look. He just laughed and went to the counter and rang the bell.

"Checking in?" The tall guy asked.

'Yeah" Jimmy stated.

"Name please sir." he asked.

"Jimmy Brooks"

"Do you think it could be under another name?"

"Manuella Santos, mabey" He totaly spaced out ad forgot that the reservations would most likely be under her name.

"Okay your room is 414 just follow the hallway to the elivator." The guy said.

"Thanks" Jimmy said taking the keys.

"So you get the room?" Manny asked. Jimmy just waved the key and started walking towards the elevator.

..xXx..

"Wow, pretty big room" Manny said looking around the hotel room.

"Dang your boy really went all out!" Jimmy said refering to the king size bed, kitchen, and living room room.

"What?" Manny quickly snapped.

"Nuthin" Jimmy said getting caught of guard by her. He reminded himself quickly, that she thinks he doesnt know about Carlos.

..xXx..

"I wanna go swimming, Its too hot!" Manny whined, getting up towards her suitcase.

"Oh come on, try staying in L.A. all summer. and youve only been in phoenix for what 5 hours? Suck it up."

"Uh shut up, just put these on , your coming with me" Manny said walkign out in a pink and white bikini and throwing his trunks at him.

"She's so hot!" Jimmy thought. before getting up and changing.

"Oh my god its so cold" Manny said stepping into the empty pool with Jimmy right behind her.

"'If you jump in its not that cold" Jimmy stated, nudging her more into the pool.

"Haha yeah right, and get my hair wet?" Manny said.

"Whats the point of going swimming if your not gonna get wet?" He said splashing her a little.

"Hey" She said splashing him back. They splashed eachother for a few mintues until Jimmy had backed Manny into a corner. Jimmy leaned closer as did Manny. They both knew what was about to happen, and neither had any objections. As they inched closer and closer, Jimmy pushed a strey hair out of Mannys face while stroking her cheek.

"Oh shit people are in here" An obvisouly drunk guy said as him and his freind stared at them. They backed away from eachother as Jimmy stated, "We were just leaving"

Manny followed him up the stairs out of the pool.

"Dont leave on our account, especially not you" the drunk guy said looking Manny up and down.

"Excuse my friend he had a little too much to drink tonight" His friend said.

"Ya, he better watch it" Jimmy said as he drapped a towel over Manny and walked out the door.

"Sean." Emma said, a little shocked. She knew Jay had invited him but wasnt expecting him to actually show. She slowly moved out of the door way motioning for him to come in.

"So?" He said stuffing his hands into his jeans liek he did when he was uncomftorable. He didnt understand why Emma was anywhere near Jays house let alone answering his door.

"So?" Emma said looking at evertyhing except for Sean.

"So when'd you start drinking?" Sean asked.

"Huh?" Emma said confussed until she noticed the red cup in her hand. "Oh this? Its coke."

"Oh. Guess things dont ever change." He said.

"Youd be suprised" Emma mutterd.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nuthin. Hey um i have to go to the bathroom so ill talk to you later." She said giving him a quick off before walking into the crowd towards the bathroom.

"Seany" Jay yelled as he spotted Sean by the door.

"Sup man?" Sean said as Jay walked towards him.

"So you finally decide to come back"

"Thinking bout it" Sean said. "So howd you get Emma to come to your party?"

"She's..." Jay said before gettting inturupted by two unkown guys fighting. "Damnit, you better not break that ... shit...get your asses out of my house"

..xXx..

"Oh come on, you dont even know if it was her" Ellie exclaimed.

"You know it was, why are you sticking up for her?" Alex snapped back.

"Im not but mabey...mabey we shouldnt do this..." Ellie said.

..xXx..

"Uh so nature freak has really found her calling, picking up after people since you know shes gonna be doing thats alot after about nine months" Alex yelled as she noticed Emma picking up the peices of a broken vase.

"Alex shut up." Jay yelled.

"Oh wait your girl hasnt told you yet has she?" The party got quiet all waiting to hear what alex was about to say. "Oh you all want to know to? Well i guess ill help spread the happy news. Shes preganat"

Jay couldnt beileve his ears, Emma was pregnant? He was stunned all he could do was look at Emma as she ran into the closest bedroom which just happend to be Jays.

"Oh going back to the scene of the crime?" Alex said begining to laugh at her not so funny joke.

"Shut the hell up, Party's over, everyone out!" Jay yelled. Everyone left, knwoing if Jay came out there and they were still their theird be hell to pay. Sean made sure everyone left but stayed to make sure Emma was alright and to try and graspe what all was going on.

..xXx..

"Come on Em, let me in" Jay said into the locked door. The door slighly opened. Jay looked at her, eyes red and puffy cheeks.

"Now i know how Manny felt" Emma said trying to brush it off as best she could.

"Was what she said true?" Jay asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"No"

"Then why?" He asked a bit confussed, it was all to much to take in within a 10 mintue period.

"I thought i was," She said staring at the ground.

"But your not?" He said getting a little agrivated.

"Im not sure." Both Emma and Jay got quiet. Neither of them had anythning to say or at least enough energy to say. They both where in a trance, until a creak from the foor made a sound. Sean slowly walked in.

"Umm i found this? Emma." Sean said holding up an unopened error proof pregnancy test.

"You should probly take it." Jay said a quietly a bit choked up. Emma slowly got up, walked towards Sean. She could tell he was mad, confussed and suprised but most of all caring.

Of course Emma and him had their diffrences and problems but they still no matter what would be their for eachother. And now was definitly one of those time no matter what the circumstansics. His mind still hadnt gotten onto the fact that Jay, his best friend, might of gotten Emma, his first love, pregnant.

**A/N: So there you are. chapter 13. Sorry its really choppy but hope it was descent. What do yout hink should happen.? Baby? No baby? review and let me know! **

** 3 Nikki **


	14. My

**A/N: Hey! OMG thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! You guys are so amazing! Neways heres the new chapter, its not that amazing but itll do for now. lol alirght enjoy, and REVIEW!**

_Disclamier: I dont own degrassi, any of the characters or anything. _

**Chapter 14 - MY**

-Emma's POV

_Okay i did what i said. I peed on the stick. Its only been about a minute. So only two mintues left. Why does this feel so awkward? I mean im not that late. Mabey im just over-reacting? Im never late though. Im not doing any sports, so i cant even blame those. Only person to blame is myself. I mean yeahJay obviosuly had a part in it, but he didnt make me, he was even the one unsure about it, i was the one who pushed it. What was i thinking? ...Cant it be two minutes already. This is the longest three minutes of **my** entire life. _

-Jay's POV

_How is this even possible? I used protection. I did . I made sure of it. This isnt right. I shouldnt have had to hear this form Alex. Emma shouldve told me. I cant be a dad. Theres no possible way i could be a dad. What if i ended up like my dad. I would never do that to **my **baby. Mabey it wouldnt be so bad, me, Emma, and ourbaby. Still...uh i dunno. What the hell is taking her so god damn long?_

-Sean's POV

_What the hell? Emma? Emma's pregnant? Jay? Emma and Jay together? Emma, Jay and a baby? This isnt fucking happening. Emma, **my** Emma would never do anything like that. Jay, its all Jay's fault, he forced her too. Thats the only reason. _

"Your such a fuking dumb ass." Sean said as he broke the five minutes of pure silence. He had clearly moved on from shocked to angry and onto blaming Jay for everything.

"What?" Jay said, defensifly. "Fuck you man, this isnt any of your buisness."

"Emma is **my** buisness" Sean said standing up, almost ready to fight.

"Not anymore." Jay said standing up looking down at Sean with pure furry in his eyes. Sean couldnt control himself, he wanted to hit him, he needed to hit him, then he hit him. Jay touched his now bleeding lip, in alusion he stared at his bloody finger before charging at Sean making them both fall to the ground. Jay pulled back about to hit him when the fight was called to a hault when a faint voice was heard.

Jay fist up, looked up as he heard those words he wanted to hear yet at the same time to be diffrent.

"Its negitive" Emma wisperd, holding the thirmomiter shaped item.

..xXx..

The ride up the elevator was mainly silent. Neither spoke until they got into the room.

"Im gonna change" Manny said. walking straight into the bedroom shuting the door behind her. Jimmy didnt know what was going on. Him and Manny were just friends right? Then why did he try and kiss her?

Manny finally walked out, in only short shorts and a tank top. Walking right past Jimmy, she went straight to the couch. She didint know how she was supposed to act.

-Jimmy's POV  
_She looks so good. I know shes confussed but so am i. She supposed to be here to pretty much get back together with her boyfriend and i make a move. Im an idoit. She's just **my** friend. _

(POV Ends)

"What you watching?" Jimmy asked, sitting down next to Manny on the couch.

"Umm i think its called One Tree Hill." Manny said still focusing on the TV.

"Cool" Jimmy said.

"Yea i guess, that Lucus guy's really cute." Manny said looking up at Jimmy smilling.

"Your really cute" Jimmy said as he leaned in again but this time there were no inturuptions. He kissed her and after his soft lips ouched hers, she couldnt help but kiss back. The kiss lasted about 20 secoonds. Manny slowly pulled away, and focused back on the TV. Jimmy's arm slipped over her head and around her neck. As a reaction she layed her head on his shoulder as they watche the remainder of One Tree Hill.

-Manny's POV  
_Wow, he's an amazing kisser. I need to tell him why were really here though. But we just shared one of the greatest kisses of **my** life and now its all going to get ruined. He just looks so cute thinking hes all sly , slidding his arm around me. It's nice though. Tomarow, yeah in the morning ill tell him. _

**A/N: Hey. You like it? I didnt that much. but next chapter's gonna be good i promise! lol well review tell me what you think. ooh yeah n sorry. ive noticed rite now its seeming like the story is turing into a triangle for both girls but...uuh iono lol **


	15. Security Purposes

**A/N: Hey! Ive gotten some reviews complaining yet again for me useing "The Notebook" storyline in my story. I made it very clear that yes it was but then saying i took the storyline of "How to Deal"? How could i do that when ive never read the book or seen the movie? If you really dislike the story that much then stop reading it. If not fine then just deal. but for those of you guys who have stuck with me through this story i thank you and greatly appriciate your reviews. sorry for being a bitch but im just getting frustrated. Nikki :ol**

_Disclamier: I own nothing. Not Degrassi, not The Notebook storyline, not any songs i have used or anything. Mucho Props to the people who do own them tho. Lucky bums lol._

**Chapter 15 - Security Purposes**

Manny's eyes opened, unaware to were she was. She remembered her and Jimmy sitting on the couch the night before wathcing TV. They mustve fell asleep, since both were still on the couch except laying down and her head up against Jimmys chest and his arms wrapped around her, in a very protective and sweet way. She quietly removed herself from him, as she began to get ready for the big day ahead of her.

"Jimmy" She said shaking him lightly. "Jimmy" His eyes finallhy opened to see the amazingly buietiful girl above him. He couldnt help but stare into her deep choclate eyes. "You have to get up, were going to be late."

"Where we going?" He said still staring up at her.

"Umm about that we need to ..." She said getting inturupted by his lips connecting with her's. As the kissed ended she finished what she was saying. "Talk" almost out of breath.

"Okay, but like you said i have to get ready, so how bout we do both. I get in the shower and we talk." Jimmy said smilling and getting up. He walked into the bathroom closed the door as the shower water started Manny knocked on the door. "Can i come in now?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said loudly trying to talk over the water. She slowly opened the door, walked in, shut the toliet seat, and sat down.

"Umm okay. You have to promise you wont be mad" She said fiddiling with her hands. Jimmy stuck his dripping head out of the shower curtians and smiled as he said. "I promise" He ducked his head back into the shower waiting for her to tell him something he already knew.

"Well you remember how i said that we came down here for a movie thing?"

"Yeah"

"Well its not exactly a movie thing." She stated.

"I know" Jimmy said. Forgetting once again to keep his mouth shut.

"You knew?" Manny said opening the shower curtain. Jimmy quickly reacted to this sudden act by grabbign a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"That were not here for a movie thing but here to see your boyfreind, yeah i knew" Jimmy said stepping out of the shower.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Manny said. "Here i am feeling horible about liying, and you knew all along."

"Dont turn this on me." Jimmy said, his voice getting louder.

"Your right, i did bring you here so i could get back together with him but that was before..." Manny said not looking Jimmy in the eye but looking down to the gorund.

"Before what? Before us?" Jimmy asked.

"I dont know Jimmy. I didnt even know there was an 'us'." Manny said now looking at Jimmy.

..xXx..

It hadnt been so comftorable between the couple, since "the scare" as Jay plainly reffered to it as. Even though things were uncomftorable, Emma stilll tagged along as Jay finally got his much needed new car.

"Heres a brand new Ford F250 that we just got in yeterday" The tall sales man guy stated as she showed Jay the black 4x4 truck.

"What you think Em?" Jay asked sitting in the drivers seat messing with the controls.

"Yeah its nice" She nodded.

"Can we take it for a test drive?" Jay asked.

"Sure go right ahead but well need some sort of leavrage for security purposes" The man said. Jay handed him his keys as the man handed Jay the keys for the truck.

"Try and make it under an hour" The guy said standign to the side. Emma hopped into the passangers seat. Jay soon sped off testing the powers of the truck. Jay looked to Emma who seemed to be sapcing out once again.

"Em Whats wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Nuthin im fine!" She said shaking her head and looking forward now, towards the road.

"Bull-shit youve been like this all day. Whats the matter?" He said taking his eyes off the road and looking at her quickly.

"Its just doesnt feel right. Im never late Jay." Emma said.

"Look the test said you wern't, and those tests are never wrong. It even says so in the name 'Error Prrof Test'" He said focusing back on the road.

"Yeah i guess" Jay noticed she still seemed a little bit out of it. So he pulled over into a small parking lot and parked the turck.

"What if i take you to the doctor tomaorw, will that make you feel any better?"

'Sure" She replied.

"Okay then tomarow. Well go sort this thing out. But today lets just have some fun, okay?" He said lifting her head up gentally moving it towards him. Emma just nodded and Jay gave her a short but passionate kiss and then started up the engine and headed back to te dealer.

"So howd we like it?" The guy said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah okay ill get it." Jay said.

"Alrighty then, lets go into my office and get the paper work started." He said walking into the all glass dealership. Emma and Jay followed closley behind.

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter was supposed to be longer..but im tired and in a kinda bad mood not good combo lol newats next chap should be up within at least 3 days Nikki**


	16. Listen To Your Heart

**A/N:Hey thankks for the reviews. Here's the new chapter, i know i said less than three days n i dont remember but i think its been liek 4 lol neways same ol stuff stuff _italicized_ is in spanish. I know things may move fast in this but in all good time evrything will be revealed lol. if that makes any sence. lol Well enjoy and have a good one. 3 Nikki**

_Disclamier: I own dont own degrassi or the song "Listen to your heart"or Kiss Fm either and no im not trying to premote either of them. _

**Chapter 16 - Listen To Your Heart**

"Miss? You mind if i listen to the radio?" The chubby driver asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." Manny said still gazing out the window at the un familiar sights of the dessert darkeness.

" Keep it here on 104.7 Kiss FM Your number one hit music station. Heres the new one from D.H.T. Listen to Your Heart" The DJ stated as the slow song fadded into effect.

"I know theres something in the wake of your smile  
I get an ocean from the look in your eyes...yeah  
Youve been to love but that love falls apart  
A little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do  
I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The precious moments are a lost in the time..yeah  
There swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of your loving..to your dreams"

She listened to the song tentevly still fiddiling with the small box in her hand. She opened it and closed it a million times, just thinking about the past few hours and how her life had gotten more complicated within them.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Here i got you something" _He said handing her the black box.

_"You didint have to" _She said takign the box into her grip.

_"I wanted to. you like it?" _He started to say as she got up and gave him a huge hug.

_"Yes. Thank you. But its not like an engagment ring or anything right?"_Manny said still looking down at the amazinly wondeful diamond ring.

_"Actually, it is."_He said slidding down from the table onto one knee. _"Ive missed you so much. Living without you has been horible but with this ill never loose you again. I love you Manny. Will you marry me?" _Manny was stunned. She didint say anything, just took a sip of her iced water.

"Waiter. Can i get the check?" Carlos said to the waiter passing.

_"You dont have to make a descion now, think about it."_He said to her placing his hand ontop of hers and smilling. Manny just shook her head, as both headed for the resturant door. As they reached the outside a black car awaited them.

He leand into her and kissed her passionatly before opening the door for her. _"Think about what we talked about" _With that he shut the door and the car went on its way to the hotel.

As they headed towards Mannys hotel room to end the evening Carlos not so subtlely asked if shed rather go back to his room.

..xXx..

Manny stared at the clock which flashed 12:05 as his arm drapped over her. She couldnt beileve she had just done that. After everything that was going on she slept with him. She knew she had things to think about and here, in this paticular hotel room, would not be a good place for it. She quickly grabbed her clohes and dressed.She knew she had to come back either way, so she grabbed his red jacket, to keep herself warm, and the key off the table as she walked out the door and down to the elvator.

**End of Flashback**

"Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do  
I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye

And there are voices, that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you cant find the words  
The scence of logic the beauty thats been  
When love was wilder..then the wind"

The song continued.

Manny didnt know what she was gong to do. and what she had just done with Carlos didnt make it anymore easier. She wanted to say yes to him she really did. But she couldnt stop thinking about Jimmy. If this was a week sooner it wouldnt have taken her 5 seconds to accept his proposal but things were diffrent now.

She had to make a descion either Jimmy or Carlos. Both guys were great, and both wanted to be with her.

"Listen to your heart when hes calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do  
I dont know where your going, and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
I dont know where your going and i dont know why  
But listen to your heart before  
you tell him goodbye"

But she knew she had to say goodbye to one of them.

..xXx..

"Im bored" Jay whinned as he layed his head down onto Emmas lap.

"Well what do you want to do.?" Emma said looking down at him as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Ummm lemme think" He said as a big smirk glidded is way onto his face. Emma couldnt resist that smirk, everytime she saw it her heart melted. She leaned towards him as she kissed him very softly. He quickly sat up and layed himslef on top of her. He kissed her passionatly as his hands roamed her familiar body. They made out for about 15 mintues straight before the door opened.

Jay quickly lifted his head to face the distraction which happend to be someone he definitly wasnt expecting.

"Mom?" He said still ontop of Emma.

"Jason can i speak to you" The slender buisness women said as she walked futher into the apartment. Jay got off of Emma and follwed her, as she strightened up her clothes and sat despretly trying not to listen to what was being said in the next room.

"Jason, you cannot be bringing these random girls here, what if someone see's you? I have a reputation to keep." His mom stated.

"She's not random, shes my girlfriend." He shouted back. "and dont act like you give a fuck about your reputation, you just dont want your fuck buddy of the week to find out you have a son." Jay shouted before the feeling of his moms hand reached his face.

"Dont talk to me like that" She said. Jay just turned and walked out, grabbing Emma's arm and mumbiling. "This is bull shit, lets go"

Jay was furious, he didnt say a word until they got to the truck.

"Damnit, i forgot my keys" He shouted as he kicked the brand new tire.

"Come on, lets go for a walk" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They walked along the sidewalk, not really headed anywhere but just walking. Toronto at night was amazing, all the buildings, all the light, it was truly a sight to see. Emma could tell Jay was mad, and wanted nothing to do with his family or his home. She knew his mother was never around and when she was it was always like this. He never went home until she was gone again, off on another buisness trip or vacation that he seemed to be left out of. Usually he would crash at Seans place or got a hotel room. But since Sean and him wern't on the best of terms right now, that was out, and since his wallet was in his jacket in his room that was out too. He had no money, no car, and no where to stay but he had Emma.

**A/N: Hey u like it? I dunno if i do but its 1:30 am so my sence is kinda off right now, im running on pure M&M's and coffee rigth now. But ummm the next chapter will cover the rest of the night and finially the doctor appointment. and i still havnet decided who mannys gonna pik but i dunno we will find out lol. lata 3 Nikki**


	17. Weird Sides

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter sux but i wanted to get it up before i have to leave. School starts on Monday and my computers broken so ill be without one for a little while. But i promise as soon as i get it back ill update. But this chapter is very choppy sorry. You guys said u wanted more EmJay so i did more of them in this chapter. But yeah got to go. 3 Nikki**

_Disclamier: I dont own anything, although itd be great to own Mike Lobel but ya noe drems dotn alwasy come true...but who knows lol_

**Chapter 17 - Weird Sides**

"I should charge you for this ya know" Spinner said stopping the car in front of a house.

"Haha your funny, i drive your fat butt around all the time." Jay said stepping out of te car and letting the seat come up for Emma to get out.

"What? Im not fat. Look at these abs. Its pure muscle." Spinner said lifiting up his shirt and showing the abs he workd so hard to get this summer.

"Okay, thanks." Emma said shutting the car door and walking towards Jay. "Okay stay here, ill go in and open the window." She said, he just nodded and watched her head into the house.

"Emma do you know what time it is?" Spike said as soon as the door opened.

"I know. Sorry Jay lost his keys so we had to wait for Spinner to come and get us." Emma said.

"and you couldnt have called?" He mom said angrily.

"Its dead" She said lifting her cell phone into her moms veiw.

"Oh. Well im going to bed, i have a wedding party to do tomarow so ill be gone most of the day."

"Okay goodnight" Emma said heading down into her room. She walked into her room, quickly picking up things ofo the floor and shoving them in random hiden places, before retaning to open the window for Jay. He quietly crawled through it and took a seat on the edge of her desk. He took his hat off and combed his fingers through his hair before placing the black cap back in its normal spot on his head.

.xXx.

She quielty opened the door slipping into the room, hoepfully unnoticed. She tip-toed towards him, he looked so peacefull and cute, with the remote in his hand and the small couch cusion under his head. She bent down, gliding her hand over his soft cheek, knowing who she wanted, and most of all needed. She got up and headed out the same way she'd gotten in, making sure the door made as little noise as possible.

She slid the key down the lock, making the green ligth flash, saying to enter the room. Walkign towards the sleeping boy, she looked down at him, softly pressing her soft lips against his.

'Im sorry" She said setting the dimond ring down on the table next to the alrm clock, while heading back towards the door. Back to Jimmy.

.xXx.

-Jay's POV

I cant beilive i stayed here last night, and nothing happend. weird. Ushually we'd be all over eachother, but not this time. actually even if she had wanted to do something, i wouldnt have. I know i know. Jay "man whore" Hogart saying no to sex. Its amazing. Ha-Ha. I just uh. i dont know, i think emma knew that it wasnt the time. Yet how uneventful last night was i still liked it. She hugged me and it pretty much all went away for that brief period of time. Normally when this would happen, the whole thing with my mom, id turn to achohal to take all the shit away for a little bit but last night was diffrent, i had Emma. It'd kinda funny. When i was with Alex, the smae thing would happen, but instead of offering me to stay with her and comforting me, she pushed me to the achohal instead. Whatever. She looks so sexy all cozy in the blankets. I better go and get my truck, ill sneek in grab my keys and wallet, change of clothes and then im out. I have to be back in time to take Emma though.

-Emma's POV

Hmm i wonder where Jay is? I know he left this morning, my windows open, probly so he could get back in. I hope hes okay. Last nigth was weird. I yet again saw a diffrent side of him. Its liek everyday i find a new side to him, he has so many sides of him, yet he only lets people see one side. The big bad "I regret nothing" side of him. With me though its weird he somehow opens up. I guess thats a good thing though. ..

-No POV

Jay crawled in through the window, looking around the room seeing Emma lookign up at him. She ran up to him, helping him down without makign a sound.

"What happend?" Emma said grabbing Jay's face and slighjty touchign his slightly split lip.

"Nuthing." Jay said as he pulled away.

"Okay fine, come here" She said walkign into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it. She slightly pushed it onto Jays lip. "Hold this there" She said. He did as he was told.

"So are you ready to go?" Jay asked.

"You sure you want to go?" She said wondering if he still wanted to go with a busted lip.

"Yeah. i said i would take you so im goign to take you."

"Okay." She said kissing him sfotly on the cheek. "Im gonna take a shower."

.xXx.

"Ms. Nelson?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room checking over his notes.

"Yes" Emma said nodding,

"Well i just got your results back, and you are not pregnant" He said.

"But im late, and im never late" She said a little confussed.

"Well its not unushual for teenagers missing a few periods now and then without them being pregant its perfectly normal."

"Oh okay, well thanks" Emma said shaking the doctors hand and walkging out of the office.

Emma just shook her head no, to Jay as she walked out. He smiled slightly gettign up, opening the door.

**A/N: Hey i know wow it sucked. but i just really wanted to get this chapter up while i had the chance. but update tell me your thoughts on what should happen in both pairings. luv yah n thnx for reading g-nite. 3 Nikki**


	18. It's 3 O'Clock

**A/N: Hey! wow its been a long time? huh? lol. Sorry. I just got my computer back. But here's the new chapter. If things seem kinda weird. in this one the next chapter will definitly explain. or if you have any questions email me. or im me. (check profile) newasy enjoy it! and REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters from it. I wish i did but i dont! lol _

**Chapter 18 - It's 3 O'Clock**

Mabey things hadnt been the same since they got back. The change between freidns and freinds in a relationship never are. Yet neither of them classified there relationship an actual one, more as freinds...freidns with benifits. But I guess thats what you expect, even if you say things wont change a million times, they always will.

"Jimmy.." She said pulling away form a kiss she was enbraced into. "I have to go"

"No you dont." He said pulling her back into a quick kiss.

"Okay. Bye." She said stepping out of the car, being sure not to look back at him. You always want them on the edge, always wanting more than they can have, And man did he want more. But they had an agreement, they were only friends, at least for now.

"Hey dad." She said giving her dad a hug as he sat on the couch.

"Hey mija, how was your night?" He asked.

"Good," She said before turning aorund about to walk away before getting stopped by her mom. "Dont scare me like that"

"So you and that boy have been spending alot of time together." Her mother said.

"Were just friends" She said in a matter of factly way,

"Is that what you do with all of your friends?" She siad pointing towards th window, to were Jimmy's car was parked just minutes before. Manny just rolled her eyes.

"I think you should take a break form that boy, for a while." Her mother explained.

"Dad" Manny exclamed, very mad, that once again, her mother was intruding into her love life.

"Im sorry mija, but your mothers right. A respectable young latina doesnt date black boys." Her father retorted. Manny just stared at him in allusion, he had never been like this before. She knew her family never liked the idea of mixed race relationships, but never thought theyd be like this, especially her dad.

"This is so messed up. ill see who i want to see," Manny yelled mostly towards her mom but still giving ocational glances at her dad. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

It amazed her how a perfectly great night, was totally turned in the opposite direction by one five minute conversation.

"Uh i hate them!" Manny said to herself, leaning her back up against the door behind her. "Whatever Im going out." She knew the only reason why she wanted to go out was to piss her parents off, but right know she really didint care. She quickly dialed Emma's number and begged for her best freind to go out with her. Finally after alot of convincing she agreed. Emma could tell that somethign was wrong with Manny, she never wanted to go out, well at least on a Wensday night.

Manny quickly changed into a pink mini skirt with a cute white shirt, and a pink heart necklace to match, before fixing her makeup. She grabbed her purse, backback (knowing she'll probly sleep at Emma's tonight), and her keys.

"Where do you think your going?" Her mother asked as she walked rigth past her.

"Out." Manny yelled, opening the outside door.

"Manuella!" Her father yelled. Her dad and mom just looked at eachother "Cavrona!" Her mother said as she juist walked back into the kitchen.

Finially arriving at Emma's, Manny called her cell phone telling her she was outside. Emma came out wearing a cute layered top with dark blue jeans.

"Okay here" Manny said handing Emma a small card.

"Ew Manny this is my yearbook picture, you couldnt have gotten a better one?" Emma asked, She just laughed.

"At least you dont look like a blowfish in yours" Manny said pulling out her's to show. Emma laugthed.

"Yeah your right, mines better." Emma and Manny both started to laugh,

"So where'd you get these anyways?" Emma asked as the line moved up a little.

"My cousin's boyfreind did them in Mexico. I thought id get you one, just in case!" Manny said in a devilish sort of way.

xXXx

He finially was home after a couple days at Emma's. He hadn't seen his mom since that day when he went back for his keys. He didint tell Emma that he saw her or what all happpend. He just came back with a busted lip and didnt want to talk about it. When Jay went home he was sure his mom wouldnt we there, and sure enough she wasnt. She was off in New York for a 'confrence'.

It had been a long time since he had been at his house alone. Either he wasnt there or he was there with Emma. He layed down on the couch just watchign tv when their was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and stared down at a small guy in a buisness suite.

"Jayson Hogart?" The man asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?"

"Sign this please." The guy said handing Jay a clip board and a pen.

"There." Jay said handing it back. The guy just handed him a orange envelope and began to walk off.

"Wait, whats this?" He said. The guy stopped and looked back.

"I just deliver them" He said continuing on his way.

"Right" Jay said opening the envolpoe. He loooked down at the formal letter. He couldnt beileve what it said. Jay looked pissed. He turned around, slamming the door shut causing a picture of him and his mom to fall to the ground and break.

xXXx

"Craig?" The tall blonde said looking up at the guy she accidentily ran into.

"Hey, Emma," He said looking at her before pulling his camera up to his face and clicked away.

"What are you doign here?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Manny dragged me here." Emma said.

"Manny's here?" He said leting his camera drop into his chest.

"Yup" Emma said. There was silence between them.

"So what do you thik of this club?" Craig asked.

"Um kinda raveish, but its okay. what about you?" Emma retorted.

"It kinda gets old after a couple of times." Craig said picking up his camera again.

"So you come here alot?"

"Yeah, its my job, i take pictures of "the hot scene"" he said still focusing on his camera.

"Howd you land a job like that?" Emma said.

"I had to do something this summer, since Ashley left." He said kinda depressed.

"Oh." Emma said not sure what she was supposed to say to that.

"Im actually just an assistant, but Kyle doesnt really do anything, so he sends me out to do this. ya know since i...take pictures" He said, he seemed to be kinda focused on one specific spot in the club. Emma notcied and looked over to what he was seeing. It was Manny at the bar, taking drink after drink and laughing histaricly with some random guy. The guy grabbed Manny's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Emma could see Craigs eyes and camera following them or her like a hawk. He hated watching her with other guys, even though she wasn't his anymore, he still found a little jealousy inside himself. He remembered when he was the guy she was dancing with like that, when he was the guy that could make her smile like that.

For some reason he had the urge to go over to her, and just put his arms around her, and tell that guy to just back off. But he couldn't

Emma was just standing there, watching the scene around her unfold. She knew the way Criag is or was, when things feel through with Ashley he'd go running to Manny. It was a Craig thing, or even a guy thing. When your first girl doesnt work out, your fall back is always there. But Manny wasn't there anymore, and thats what botherd him.

"Well my job is done, my camera is full. i have to go." He said really fast.

"Yea, See ya later." Emma said, but Craig was already gone. She ventured onto the dance floor and got Manny.

"I think we should go." Emma said.

"But Emma im having fun," She said obviosuly drunk.

"Manny its already 3 in the morning, we have school tomoarw."

"Fine, Fine. But Im not going home," Manny said

"Thats fine, you can stay at my place, i wouldnt let you go home like this anyways."

"Like what? Im perfectly fine" She said getting up form the chair she just sat down on.

"Okay whatever you say." Emma said letting a little laugh come out. "Okay lets go." She said as her best freind fell linto her arms as she tried to walk.

"Manny where are your keys?" She asked.

"In my purse." Manny said. trying to open her door, totally oblivious that it was locked.

"How about we call a cab?" Emma suggested, pullign out Manny's cell phone form her purse.

"But my cars right here, we cant take this duh!" Manny said.

"No. Your drunk, and i dont know how to drive this." Emma said. "Yes hello. Um we need a cab at the club "Factory". Okay thank you."

Manny just stood there, as if she was confussed to where she was.

"He said itll be here in about 10 mintues." Emma sadi trying to fill Manny in. She didnt care though.

IN THE CAB...

"Em, you know Carlos? He proposed to me, I said no, but then i slept with him, But now im with Jimmy, well sorta, Isnt that funny?" Manny said leaning on Emma's shoulder. She had been babbiling the whole ride but this cought Emma's attention.

"Who's Carlos?"

"He's was my boyfriend in Mexico"

"Oh, and he propsed" she asked.

"Yup."

"N you said no?"

"Yup" Manny answered.

"Then you slept with him?"

"Uh huh."

"And now you with Jimmy?" Emma asked and looked down to sleeping Manny.

.xXXx.

"God where is she? She's supposed to be here. Were the fuck is she?" He said pacing back and forth in the huge basment, while taking gulps of the bottle in his hands. He had been drinking all night.

"Shhh Manny. Just climb through here, and watch your..." Emma said quietly opening the window for her friend. "head" she finished as Manny hit her head on it. Finially both girls were in the room. Manny went straight to the bed, curled up into a little ball and went fast asleep.

"Were have you been?" Jay said.

"Oh my god Jay! Dont scare me like that." Emma said jumping a little as she turned aroudn to face Jay.

"What the hell? What are you doing going out this late.?" He yelled.

"Jay. Be quiet. My parents are asleep"

"Then answer my damn question." He said.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, smelling him, and seeing a few bottles laying aroudn her room.

"Yeah So. Where were you?" He said with a major attitude.

"I went out," She said turning away from him. He quickly grabbed her arm and turned her towards him again,

"Where?" He asked.

"Ow Jay, to the "factory"." She said shaking his arm off of her,

"Fuck Emma. "

"What?"

"You two went there alone?" He said anger still in his voice. He ushually wasmt like this at all, he never once touched Emma, not even any other time he was drunk.

"Yeah."

"You couldve gotten killed or raped" He yelled.

"Jay!" She said yelling at him to be quiet. "Look im sorry, but Manny asked me to go with her, and obviosily were fine!" She said.

"You should have called me to go with." He said sitting down in a chair with his face in his hands.

"I know. Im sorry." She said kneeling down to him. rubing his back. "Whats the matter?"

"He's fucking sueing me." Jay said.

"What? Who is?" She asked.

"Ron Garlant, my moms boyfreind"

"For what?"

"Assault."

**A/N: Hey! lol So did you like it? Before any of you guys ask NO this will not be a Cranny. Just putting him in there to add to the story line. lol. Newasy REVIEW please! Next should be up shortly! Oh yeah. The part with Manny's parents/Jimmy i was not trying to offend anyone by that. Just to make that clear! **

** 3**

**Nikki**


	19. Laughing Matter

**A/N: Hey! Wow two chapters in one day. Im proud of myself. lol jk. Well hope you enjoy and review!**

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything. I wish i owned Mike Lobel, Aubrey Graham and all the amazingly hot guys on Degrassi. But dreams dont always come true!_

**Chapter 19 - Laughing Matter**

"Aw the poor baby has a hangover." Jimmy said pulling her into a hug and laughing.

"It's not funny. It's horible." She said still embraced in the hug.

"Well you shouldnt be drinking then, should you?" He said.

"Mabey it might help." She said letting go of him. "I need to go get my car"

"I'll take you after school." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay" She said as the bell rang, letting first hour begin. "Uh i hate that thing, its too loud" Jimmy just laughed, kissed her quickly and headed off to class as she did to.

Manny walked into her first hour and took a seat next to Emma.

"Headache?" Emma asked smilling in a mocking sort of way.

"How'd you know?" Manny asked. Emma just nodded to the desk sitting next to her. Jay had his head on his desk, sleeping.

"Well you both had alot to drink, so im assuming you guys have te same sypmtoms" She said.

"Oh yeah. What was the matter with him anyways?" She asked. All she knew was that he was there last night and there was alot of yelling.

"Family stuff." Emma said.

"Ladies, do you mind?" Mr. Armstrong said, catching both girls attention.

"Uh does he have to yell?" Manny said quietly before laying her head on her desk. Emma just laughed.

LATER...

"So they dont like me becasue im black?" Jimmy asked kinda laughing.

"Yup" She answered,

"Well ya know, im a quater American" He said.

"I dont think that'll help." Jimmy just smiled.

"Never know"

"Well im not talking to them, so i cant tell em' anyways."

"Have you even gone home yet?" He asked.

"Nope"

"Then...uh nevermind." Jimmy said, parking the car next to Mannys.

"Thank you so much." She said kissing him and getting out of the car. "Call me later"

Jimmy nodded and waited unitl Manny got into the car and then left. He knew this wasn't the greatest part of Toronto and wanted to make sure she was safe.

Manny knew she was goign to be walking into hell. But she had done wrong, leaving like that, and she would take the consequences. She grabbed the door knob, breathed heavily and turned it,

She walked into the house, ready to have her head tore off. Suprisingly they were very calm. They told her that they would comprimise. If she really liked Jimmy that much, he would have to come over to the house for dinner and meet them. Although they were calm about the Jimmy thing the leaving, not so much.

"Dad I know im sorry." Manny said refering to her leaving last night. Manny's dad was ushually very calm but when it had to do with his daughters saftey it was another thing.

"Manuella. I dont know. Mabey i should take that car away."

"Dad!"

"You cant be leaving in the middle of the night like that, this is a dangerous city. I wont have my only daughter going to outrageous clubs." Her dad yelled.

"Im sorry, I know it was stupid, but i was just mad." Manny started to cry.

"I know, im sorry mija." Her dad said, he was still very bad at disiplining her.

"Okay, you can keep the car. But you have to get a job to pay for the gas, and no going out for 2 weeks. And that boy will have dinner with us on Friday night." Her mother said before Manny had jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much." Manny said. She expected her punishment to be alot worse then getting a job and 2 weeks of being grounded. The Jimmy thing was strange to her though. She wondered who kidnapped her parents and left these aliens. She knew she'd have to enjoy this time like this though. You never know when their going to turn into her mean, old, racist family.

xXXx.

"Wow, She's hot. Who's that." The tall man asked.

"Manuella Santos" The curly haired boy said, flippping through all the pictures.

"You really found a focus on these pictures didn't you?" The guy asked.

"Man shut up."

"Well just saying since you know Miss Manuella is in almost every picture you took last night." He said slapping Craig on the shoulder before turning and beginig to walk away.

"Yeah."

"Have her come in, i have an idea or two for her." Kyle said loudly, half way across the room.

"Yeah, okay. Have her come in." Craig said quietly to himself, taking a huge inhale.

.xXXx.

"So how you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Like shit" Jay said leaning his head against the steering wheel.

"You want me to drive?" Emma asked.

"No." Jay said.

"Okay. You think you can make it to my house?" She said touching his leg. He just looked at her with a serious face which slowly turned into the famous grin. He started up the car and took off. They got there suprisingly fast. Jay headed to the back but was stopped.

"Jay. You dont have to go in through there. Everybody's gone.We can use the door." Emma said grabbing Jay's hand and pulling him back around to the front.

They made their way into the house and into the closest room which happend to be the living room. The next thing they knew they were laying on the ground wrapped in eachother. This time hadn't been the same as the last though. It was harder, rougher and longer. It hurt her a bit, but she couldn't tell him. She knew he was frustrated and mad, mabey this was his way of releving it, she didn't know but either way she knew she had to do it. She just dug her nails into his back, trying to forget how bad it hurt. After he was done he collapsed ontop of her. He rested his head on her chest, and just lied there. Emma just kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

"Jay, Jay. You have to wake up." Emma said picking Jay's head up off her chest.

"Uh uh" He said shaking his head.

"Come on. Snake's going to be home soon." She said.

"So."

'So. You have to leave." Emma said.

"Fine but, you'll miss me." Jay said finially getting off of her, reaching for his clothes.

"Im sure i will." She said picking her clothes up as well. Jay put on his shirt, gave Emma a kiss, and headed for the door.

After he had left, Emma cleaned up the house. As she did she notcied Jay had left his hat. She loved that hat. She picked it up and set it on her head, and continued cleaning.

"Em, I forgot my hat." Jay said opening the door. He watched her dance around the house with a dust thing in her hand. "So your the hat theif." He said steepping into step with her.

"You can dance?" Emma asked.

"But dont tell." He said into her ear.

"I wont." She said as he pulled her into a swing and then dip. As he dipped her the hat dropped off her head onto the ground. Jay put her down and picked it up setting it backwards on his head.

"No. I want the hat" She said taking it off of his head placing it back onto hers.

"Only tonight. You have to wear it in style though." He said fixing the hat so it was backwards.She just smiled as Jay put his sunglasses on and left.

**A/N: Hey! I know not so long and not everything is explained in this like i promised but it'll all be in good time. Neways i hope you enjoyed it or at least didnt hate it. G'Nite. REVEIW!**

** 3**

**Nikki**


	20. War Wounds

**A/N:Hey! This chapter is very short, sorry for that. I couldnt relaly think of what i wanted to happen. But now i got some ideas lol! neways read and review! 3 Nikki**

_Disclamier: I dont own anything. Especially not Degrassi. Lol. _

**Chapter 20 - War Wounds**

He looked down the hall, to where she was. He could see her spreading the lip gloss across her soft lips. He remebers the smell of the one she used to use. Cherry. He shook the thoughts out of his head and begin to walk to her.

"Buisness. its just buisness" He said to himself before aproaching her.

"Manny. Hey." He said touching her arm softly. She smiled and looked towards him.

"Hi" She said turning back around to face her locker.

"You dont seem to happy to see me." He said trying to make a joke.

"Oh im sorry. You want me to be like. Oh My God Craig I missed you so much?" Craig just looked at her, she was never so snappy or at least with him.

"Neways. Um I saw you at "Factory" the other night."

"Okay and?"

"Well i took some pictures, and you happend to be in some of them."

"Oh my god if you show anyone i swear...," Manny said.

"No need to get violent. But Um i kinda already showed them to somone, well not really showed them, he was kinda..." Craig was cut off.

"Who all saw them?" Manny asked.

"Just Kyle, my boss"

"Why would your boss be looking at pictures of me?" Manny asked folding her arms.

"Like i said before he was spying but umm he liked them" He said.

"Okay wait back up first. Where do you work? And why would your boss liking my pictures be important enough to squeeze me into your life?"

"I work at a magazine, well i work for a guy who works for a magazine. And he wants you to come into meet him" Craig said.

Manny looked at him. "Um is this some phsyco that i should be worried about?" Manny asked getting her old sence of humor back.

'Um iono, wait no. He thinks you'd be a good model." Criag said,

"Oh My God, really?" Manny said,

"Yeah" He said.

"Well im grounded for two weeks, but after that ill go." She said, closing her locker.

"Okay ill tell him that." Craig said. There was an awkward silence. Luckily the bell rang so it was easier to leave for both of them.

.XxX.

" What three? Or is it four months now?" The girl said form across the hall as Emma walked by.

"Excuse me?" Emma said stopping in her tracks.

"How much longer till were blessed with yet another Hogart jackass on this earth?" The girl said.

"Not that its any of your buisness. But im not pregnant."

"What you kill it to? Damn i guess sluts really do travel in pairs."

"How nice of you to bring up you and Amy? How is she now? Sleeping with your new boyfriend?." Emma said.

"Bitch" The black head girl said before lunging at Emma.

They fought for a good five mintues. Before any teacher, noticed a group of people surrounding a paticular part in the hallway.

"Emma, get over there." The teacher yelled. while restraining Alex from going after Emma some more. Emma could feel the blood runing down her face, She knew it was coming from her nose and really didnt care. All she could do was look at Alex from across the hall, staring at her with her almost black eyes, wanting her to die. She seemed so untouchable, mabey not in a real sence, but in a way she was. She wastn't the one beeing restrained by a techer. was she? No.

They both had their fair share or scratches and bruises. If you had watched the fight the winner would be clear. Yes, Alex definitly had her good shots and moves. But Emma was on a whole other level. It was nothing compared to the fight during grade nine between them. It was like a diffrent Emma that no one knew or really ever care to meet. Yet to her it was kind of refreshing.

.XxX.

"Damn, you took a beating didnt you?" Jay asked touching her bruised cheek.

"Ouch Jay!" Emma said swatting Jays hand away form her face.

"Whats your problem?" He said.

"Nothing. Can you just take me home?" She said, looking out the window.

"Fine. Whatever." He said, speading away towards Emma's house.

"I'll call you later" Emma said after giving Jay a quick kiss on the cheek and stepping out of the car.

"Yeah" Jay said waiting for Emma to get in the house before leaving.

Jay didn't know why Emma was being so bitchy. Usuhally beating up someone would make you happy, or at least it did for him, but then again Jay and Emma have many diffrences.

**A/N: Hey! umm iono what to say. But i have to go to school so. Please review! **

** 3 Nikki**


	21. Construction Bursts

**A/N: Hey! here's the new one, I personally thought this chapter is cute btu iono. Read and Review! **

_Disclamier: I dont own degrassi or the charachters from it._

**Chapter 21 - Construction Bursts**

"Manny come on, were gonna get caught." Emma said flashing the light towards Manny.

"Mabey if would be quiet, no one would notice" Manny said trying to lift the object. "Uh this is heavy come here, help me."

"Okay one, two three lift." Manny said, as the girls lifted it and moved towards the car. Luckily the back was open and they could just slide it into place in the trunk.

"Whoa. That was heavy, Now for the next three." They started to laugh before going off and getting the next three and loading them into the SUV.

"He better appreciate this." Emma said as they drove off, leaving the scene of the crime.

"Haha Yeah. This isn't even all of it yet."

...XXX...

"Why are you asking him? He's your boyfriend hello. Usually boyfriends and girlfriends go to dances together anyway. Really no point in asking."

"Aren't you asking Jimmy?" She said, giving a matter of factly grin.

"Yes, But He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh. Sure."

...xXXx...

"Road barriers, cones, caution tape, paper, trucks, little guys, posters, and markers. Okay I think we've got everything." Manny said looking at her list, and then to her friend.

"Where should we start?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow at all the work they have to actually do.

"Good question. Umm I guess we can start shredding the paper." Manny said handing half of the paper to Emma and keeping some for herself. After a good 20 minutes of shredding, and many paper cuts. They were done and on to the next thing.

"Should we go get the barriers now?" Emma asked. Manny nodded. After four trips to and from the car, they were finally in place.

"Okay put that cone there," Manny said pointing to a spot on the floor. Emma did as she was told, as Manny wrote M. one, A. two, N. three, N. four, Y. five. each on a different bottom of a truck.

"How is he going to know to look under the trucks?" Emma asked, still positioning the cones.

"Hmmm. I don't know? You think he might be smart enough to look?" Manny said, wondering if Mabey her plan had a few more flaws than she realized.

Manny continued writing, only this time on huge poster boards in black permanent marker.   
...XxxxX...

"What the hell?" Jimmy said as he walked into his house seeing caution tape heading down the hallway and a huge road barrier saying to follow it. He slowly did, unaware to what he was going to find.

The caution tape ended at his room door were another barrier was positioned with a sign saying **"Enter only if you dare." **He opened the door, to see yet again two more barriers positioned around the room.

Quickly noticing bright yellow cones, he walked over. There was shredded paper all over the ground along with five yellow Tonka trucks and little action figures with hard hats and shovels.

Confused he looked up, and saw the sign. **"Bob, Betty and the crew know who is CONSTRUCTING the perfect Sadie Hawkins for you." **A smile evolved on his face. Still confused to who did this all. He saw another sign on the wall. **"Underneath each truck is a letter for who is asking you." **

After five minutes of just standing there, he did as the sign said and flipped the trucks over.

"Y. N. A. M. N. " He said scratching his head. Before noticing the one, two, three, four and five, written smaller.

"Oh. Manny." He said laughing.  
...XxXX...

"I wonder if he's seen it yet?" Manny questioned as they were on to the next house.

"Probably not, wouldn't he call you when he does?" Emma stated.

"Yeah I guess." She said. Before stopping the car at another store. A half an hour later they exited the store with two bags and 4 huge balloons and a big bucket.

"And you said mine was bad." Manny said.

"At least we don't have to do anything illegal, for mine." Emma answered.  
...xXXx...

"Its not going to fly away is it?" Manny asked.

"No. That's why you put the starbursts in it." Emma said dumping the red starbursts into the huge container.

"Wait did you put the note at the bottom?" Manny stated.

"Ooops." Emma said before letting out a weak laugh. Manny smiled as she dumped out the container onto the back seat and handed it to Emma.

"Hey don't eat those!" Emma said as Manny unwrapped one.

"IM hungry" She whined.

"Those are Jay's."

"Like he's gonna eat them all." She said popping one into her mouth. Emma just gave her a look, before laughing and continued working.   
...XxxX...

"Can I help you?" The desk man said giving the two girls a weird look.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could buzz Jay and tell him he has a delivery?" Emma said.

"Do you mean Mr. Hogart?" The man asked. Emma nodded. The guy called as Emma and Manny left the huge building.

"Okay IM here, so were is it?" Jay asked. The man walked around the counter and handed it to Jay. He just put it down and stared at it. It was a huge white bucket with a lid and massive balloons tied to it.

He finally picked it up and headed back to his place. As he got there, her opened the bucket seeing about 5 hundred starbursts crammed in this bucket. He dumped them out on the couch next to him, as a note dropped out.

"My STAR would BURST if you went to SADIES with me." Jay read. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Emma.

"Hey you got Emma, not here but leave a message and ill get back to you. Bye." The message said. He hung up, sat on the couch and ate his starbursts.  
...xxx...

Emma looked out her window, all she saw was white. It wasn't winter so she knew it wasn't snow. Curiosity got the best of her, as she walked outside.

"Emma honey, where are you going?" Spike said, jumping up following Emma outside.

"We got toilet papered." Emma said before noticing a picket sign with a roll of toilet paper stuck on the edge. In big black letter sit read. "If iv got to go, ill go with you!" She smiled, walking inside.

She never knew Jay would actually do something this clever. It was funny to her, he TP'd her house and yet it made her smile.   
...XxxX...

Still no word form Jimmy, Manny walked into school the next day, wondering if that infect he was going to say no. She was surprised at what she saw. A huge banner in front of the school saying. "Follow the roses and you'll find out!" She looked around, wondering who that was for and how lucky they were. She continued inside and headed for her locker. She noticed that the roses, that infarct the sign was talking about, headed right for her locker.

"I'd be nuts not to go with you." She read aloud. It was another huge banner draped across the span of lockers, along with a huge picture of a squirrel eating a nut, and a box of planters peanuts laying on the ground.

She jumped as someone wrapped their arms around her. She quickly turned around, facing Jimmy. He smiled and handed her a rose. She smiled before giving him a hug and kiss.

...xXXx...

**A/N: Hey did you like it? Well i did. Homecoming is comign up really soon. and im going to actually do what Manny did with the construction, in liek 2 days. Wish me luck! OOh yeah if you know any other creatvie cute ways to ask someone tell me. and REVIEW! **

** 3 Nikki**


	22. Why do you do this to me?

**A/N: Hey! wow its been forever. ive had some major issues, with this story. i think i mite just stop writing it if it continues. not sure tho. But neways. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Please Please Review! P.S. Sorry its taken so long. **

_Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi, if i ddi you think id be writting this? Id be in a closet makign out with Adamo, Mike, Daniel, Aubrey, Ryan, Jake, or Shane. Mabey even all at the same time! lol. _

**Chapter 22 - Why do you do this to me?**

_FLASHBACK_

_"It is a job." Manny stated, "Just becasue its not flipping burgers at some crap place, doesnt mean is not a job. It pays, It pays really well" She continued softining her voice as she talked. _

_"Yes it pays well but its not a normal job for a six-teen year old girl" He mom said,_

_"So its not normal, its like a dream come true, do you really want me to give up on my dreams, becasue 'its not normal'" Manny said, doing are quotes on 'its not normal'_

_Her mom just stared at her, as if she was in deep thought.._

_"Fine. But i dont want you growing up to fast Manuella. Remember your only sixteen young lady. And..." Her mom said gettign cut off._

_"Yeah yeah i know. All A's. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Manny squeled embracing her mom in probly the best hug they've ever shared. _

_"You bettter not let that money get to your head." She said._

_"I wont" Manny screamed as she ran up the stairs to her enclosed room. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"But i never get to see you." Jimmy whinned.

"Oh poor Jimmy" Manny said as she strattled his lap.

"I know." He said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes, beginning to kiss her neck.

" I have an idea, stay right here, ill be right back." Manny said getting off of him and headed to the door.

"Where you going?" Jimmy asked.

"To my car, ill be right back." With that she shut the door.

Manny walked in with a cd in her hand.

"I told you to stay right here." She said pulling Jimmy back down to the couch. After she walked towards the sterio and put te cd in. As Natilie's "Energy" started playing Manny made her way back to a sitting Jimmy.

Slowly teasing Jimmy, Manny inched up her layered shirt higher and higher until if was off leaving her only in a tank top and jeans.

"Not that i really care, But what are you doing? And will you continue?" Jimmy said huge smile on his face and his eyes as huge as possible.

"Just a little something i learned, thought you might enjoy it." Manny smiled. She really had learned this. It was this Carmen Electra Strip Tease Video, really good if you need a work out. The song continued...

_  
_Soon Manny was just in her bra and pants. She didnt get to continue due to Jimmy pullingher down on the couch on top of him. They embraced in a very passionate kiss. She slowly pulled away, brushing her hands through Jimmy's hair. Jimmy smiled and went in for another kiss. She stopped him, leting her hair loose from the tight ponytail. Moving her head swiftly back and forth let her curly hair fall into its natural place.

They began to kiss once again. Jimmy's hands roamed her thin body. He loved the feeling of her smooth skin. He loved the smell of her sweet scent. He loved her playful manner to everything. Bascilly he just loved her. He lifted his hands up, letting her pull his shirt off. She playfully threw it on the floor and gazed back at his dark brown eyes.

Her fingers rubbed against his muscular back. She slowly went up and down. There was on spot though, that seemed liek an indent, everytime She went over it, she could feel him wince. It took a few seconds before she relized that that was were he had been shot.

"Oh my god. Im sorry. Does that hurt?" She said lifting her hands off his back.

"Just a little. Its okay." He said placing her hands around his neck before kissing her again. They just to kiss for hours. Yet it never escalated into anything more. He wasn't with her for sex and wanted her to know that. Of course he wanted to, what guy didnt, but still he wanted to show her that he wasn't like alot of other guys.

Manny knew this, she wouldnt have stripped for him otherwise. Not only was he not being pushy but he was showing compassion, somehting she never got form any other guys, and she loved it.

"Dude im bored" Spinner said stuffing a couple fires into his mouth.

"Well got any bright ideas, dumbass?" Jay said, reaching over and stealing some of his fries.

"Hey!" Spinner said "Whats the girlfriend and her fine friends doing?"

"The girlfriend is doing something, and those fine friends you speak of hate you. dont forget that." Jay said.

"Just because they cant have me, doesnt mean they have to hate me." He said in a cocky manner.

"Shut up." Jay said taking out his ringing phone.

"Speaking of the devil" Spinner said, as Jay answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jay said.

"What ya doing?" Emma asked in a baby voice.

"Hanging out. what are you doing?" He said in his very manly voice.

"Nuthin, im bored. You wanna do something?"

"I thought you had plans?" Jay said taking a bite of his burger,

"I did, but plans can change." She said in a devilsih way. Jay rasied his eye brows fixed with a grin.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Mabey a movie or something?"

"Hmmm okay." He said

"Okay when you gonna pick me up?" She asked. Jay looked at his watch.

"Twenty minutes?"

"K C'ya" With that Emma hung up. Jay just looked at his phone and then back to Spinner.

"Man your so whipped." Spinner said his mouth full of food.

"Fuck you, no im not."

"Keep telling youreslf that." Spinner laughed at his comment.

"Whatever i gotta go." Jay said standing up, punching Spinner in the arm and headed for the door.

"Ouch." Spinner said clutching his arm. "Hey man wheres the money?" He yelled.

"Your treat!" Jay said finailly leaving the resturaunt. Spinner just sighed and continued to eat his food.

.XxxX.

"Okay so what do you wanna wear for sadies?" Emma asked pulling him along throughout the mall.

"I thought we were going to see a movie?" Jay said. hopeing for a dark movie theater which meant make out session.

"We will, but we need sumthin for sadies. the theme's couples. we have to match" She said stopping at a store entrance. "Here lets go in here."

"Matching couples? thats so gay" Jay stated following her into the preppy store. Emma walked to the guy's section thinking she better start off with the most difficult part, Jay.

Jay gave her a 'No way in hell am i ever wearig that' look as she showed him a cute green buton down polo. She put it down and showed another after another until they'd gone through most of the rack.

"Jay you need to work with me here." Emma said.

"Im never gonna wear any of this shit. no point in looking" He said, Emma just walked towards him, pulling on his shirt, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please? It doesnt have to be this brand. theres alot more in the mall" Jay looked down at her, as a smirk grew onto his face.

"Say i do do it, what will i get?" He said, grin still in place.

"Im sure i can come up with something." She said noticing Jay's eyes focussed on something else. She looked over, to where nothing was except for another store.

"You want to go in there?" She asked smiling. "Out of all the preppy stores, you pick this one?." She began to laugh. Jay just gave her a dirty look and headed towards the store.

Emma entered the store seeing Jay walking amlessly around the store, eyes fixated on a paticular manicune.

"You like that one?" She asked. She knew he did, she could tell. "Um miss can you tell me were i can find this outfit."

"Yeah sure. The jacket is right there, the pullover is over there, the pants..." She stopped knowing both Emma and Jay were getting confussed. "How bout i help you get it together?" Emma nodded.

"Okay im thinking 32 long for the pants." The young women said looking Jay up and down. She grabbed the pants and handed them to Jay. She helped them until they had the whole outfit in their hands.

"Here you can try them on in here." The women said unlocking a dressing room.

After about five long mintues Jay came out. Emma wouldnt beilve how good he looked.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"I dont like this." He said pulling at the pullover.

"Okay. ill go get some other jacket." She said.

She came back with a bright red zip up, a yellow and black zip up, and a green sweatshirt.. She handed all three to Jay.

Jay came out in the sweatshirt followed by the red zip up. It wasnt until the yellow jacket that the outfit just seemed to flow alot better.

"Here put this on over it." She said walking into the mesy dressing room and grabing the infamus black hat off the floor and handing it to Jay. He put it on, while rolling his eyes. "Perfect" She said lookign him up and down.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked looking at Jay in the mirrior.

"Do i have a choice? I better get something good for this." He said giving the Hogart smirk once again.

Emma just smiled, and headed off to the girls section of the store. About 30 minutes later Emma had picked a similar outfit to Jay's, tryed it on, and bought it. She smiled at the thought of how the dance was goign to be fun and how Jay was beign so good about the matching thing. It wasn't like him at all to not argue, he probly has something up his sleve, she thought. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and exited the store, with her bags in hand.

"Im hungry" Jay said, as they walked by the food court.

"Didn't you just eat?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said. Hanging out with Spinner was really rubbing off on him, he ate alot now, well more then he usually did anyways. She just smiled, and sat down at one of the vaciant tables, and waited for Jay to get back with his food.

"Can i get a number 3, large with a Dr. Pepper." Jay said to the guy in a funny uniform and weird hat.

"That'll be $5.75" they guy said not loking up from the register. Jay quickly payed him, and grabbed his food and heading back to Emma. After he finished his food and her his drink, she began to get up.

"Hey. We need to talk" Jay said. Emma just looked at him and sat back down. 'we need to talk' is never a good start to anything, and it scared her. She was finially getting her life back, and had a feeling it was about to change.

"Okay?" She said giving him a confussed yet concerned look.

"Im moving." He said as he messed with his hat.

"Your moving? Where? When? Why?" She asked.

"To Montreal, my dad doesnt want me living with my mom anymore." Emma just looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Can we just go to the movies?" She asked getting up, not wanting to talk about it any longer. Jay just nodded.

During the movie Emma was very still and looked no where but at the screen. Jay tried to put his arm around her, but she quickly dismissed it. The ride home was exactly leik the movie. Very quiet and defintly not leik either of them intended for it to be.

"I'll call you later" Emma said giving Jay a small kiss on the cheek before exiting the truck. Jay didnt understand why she was being like this. He had learned though, Emma had a way of her own for dealing with everything. He wasn't going to bring it up again, until it was time for him to move. Which is sooner than both of them think.

**A/N: Okay there it is. not all that great, i know so no need to tell me how bad it is. But i know i said the dance was going to be in this chap, but things change. I'll try to get the new chap up sometime soon if i get a decent amount of reviews, it might be sooner. So please review! Alright Well good night. Happy Halloween! **

** 3 Nikki**


	23. What I Need To Do

**A/N: Hey guys! okay i knwo i posted this chapter liek last week. n nothign really has changed except for the title and i added a song in it. that i thougth s0o totally fit! **

_Disclamier: I dont own Degrassi, their characters, or anything. Haha wish i did, but i dont. tear lol or the song "What I Need to Do" by Kenny Chesney._

**Chapter 23 - What I Need to Do**

It had been six weeks since Jay left. Emma found hersef running down the familiar street, she had been running alot lately. After school, after dinner, after everyone went to bed she would sneek out and take a run. She ran, didnt care where to, but just ran. Mabey she was trying to run away from everything in her life, mabey it was just a way for her to keep on going. She didnt know or care. Runnign was her way of escaping, of feeling numb of all the pain that he left her with. She missed him like crazy and wanted him back here, with her.

_Flashback _

"Smile" The guy said to the matching couple, as the flash went off.

"Haha heres one all of you should know." The DJ said into the micorphone as Juvinile's 'Back That Ass Up' began to play.

"Oh my god, Emma we so have to dance to this!" Manny said grabbing Emma's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Alright, geeze your gonna pull my arm out of the socet." She said. Manny quickly released her hand and pulled Jimmy next to her. Before Emma knew it Jay was right behind her, dancing against her to the beat, his hands roaming her sides. The song continued as they danced in sink with eachother. They song finally ended, as another began.

They continued danicng, a little slower then before but sitll agaisnt eachother. Emma slid her hand up to Jays face running her finger across his cheek, while still moving her body with the beat. The dancing was getting to both of them, in a way that wasnt appropriate for school functions.

"Alright heres a new one for ya." The Dj said doing a quick spin befroe the song started.

"Good thing they changed that song," Jay said leaning down into Emma's ear.

"Yeah"

"I was about to loose it." Jay said before kissing her neck. Emma laughed at the feeling of it.

"Jay, Oh my God Jay stop it." She said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know you like it." He said in her ear once again, this time slightly nibbiling on her ear. Making her laugh again.

"Jay." she pulled his head away from hers. "Were at school."

"Oh yeah," He said turning his face into the smirk everyone knew so well. He slowly went towards her, "If they dont like that, then they probly wont like this." He moved his head to hers, as their lips touched. He slightly opened his mouth asking acceptence into her mouth, she gladly opened. The kiss lasted about one minute before they pulled away.

_Flashback Ended_

Emma stopped, leaning over tyring to catch her breath. It wasnt that she loved to run, or was even good at it, but the fact that she could do it alone, she loved. She had come to notice how much she relied on Jay, after he wasnt there. She always told herself she would never be a girl who relied completly on a guy. Although she wasnt complitry reliant on him, it felt as if she was. But running, she could do alone, be by herself, her own choice. If she went out for a run without a jacket and got a cold, it was her choice. If she ran so far that she lost her way, it was her choice, her problem. Not anyone elses. It was her down time, her time to think, without no inturuptions, without Mom or Dad, without Jay. And it was her choice, not beccause it had to happen, not because he had to move, not because of anything, because it was her choice. It made her feel better knowing that she chose to be alone, instead of having to be alone, because no one was there.

_I keep tellin myself this is the right thing to do  
I was wastin her time, waitin on dreams that just weren't comin true  
And this old highway seems to understand  
Leadin me on to somewhere that no one knows my name  
I got the window rolled down, i got the radio up  
I'm doin all that i can to get my mind off us  
_

_Flashback_

"Jimmy's throwing a huge party this weekend. You have to come!" Manny said walking with her friend.

"Nah im not in the partying mood." Emma said.

"Come on Em, its been a month. You need to have some fun."

"Manny," Emma said giving her friend a stern face.

"Okay but Em..." Manny stopped, looking at her friend. "Smile okay? He'll be back, he loves you. He'll be back, i promise." She pulled her into a hug, winking quickly at Jay. She saw him watching them, and knew he had heard what she said.

There Jay was sitting in his truck behind the tree they were in front of. He came back to suprise Emma. He hadn't thought anyone had seen him, but of course Manny did. She was right, he did love Emma and he would be back, mabey not soon but he'd defintly be back.

He looked away started the engine and drove away.

_Flashback Ended_

_What i need to do is turn this car around  
Drive as fast as i can til i see the lights of our hometown  
And run to her, take her in my arms  
Make her see how sorry i am, well that shouldn't be so hard  
But i drive on, and on, and on_

Eighty-seven more miles gets me into baton rogue  
There's a buddy of mine who says he might find some work that i can do  
Or maybe head up north to knoxville, tennessee  
I know my baby sister, has got a couch where i can sleep  
Now the sun's goin down on my broken heart  
Lord, i gotta get bak before i go too far

Once again, he stared at the exact same spot. That spot on his wall, became like a friend to him. Exactly 34 dots covered it, he stared wanting one more to suddenly apear. Yet it never did. It was as if that little spot, knew everthing about him, every thought, it could see right through him. All the pain, all the regret, all the love that he felt, it could sense. He didnt want to leave that day, without so much as a 'hello' or 'goodbye' but he had to. He loved her, but he wasnt right for her, and he wasnt going to mess things up until he was. This was his chance, his chance to get away, to become something better. Until he could give her anything, where he could be her everything. He wasnt going to go back until he had something going for him, until he could show her, that now, he was good enough for her. She might not understand now why he hasn't called or visited, but in the end she'll understand it was for the best.

__

What i need to do is turn this car around  
Drive as fast as i can til i see the lights of our hometown  
And run to her, take her in my arms  
Make her see how sorry i am, well that shouldn't be so hard  
But i drive on, and on, and on

But i drive on  
Yes i drive on, and on, and on

Knowin what i need to do  
Girl, i'm comin home to you

Knowin what i need to do  
Girl i'm comin home to you  
I'm comin home to you  
Knowin what i need to do...

**A/N: Alrigth guys, here it is with the song included, as i said before ntohing else really changed. The song is sorta hinting to whats gonna happen in the next chap. n im almost finito with the next one so itll be up purty soon. lots of luv Nikki.**


End file.
